Triángulo III: UCI
by Medeah
Summary: Secuela de Triángulo. Las heridas requieren de tiempo y cuidados para sanar... TERMINADA Y REVISADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Triangulo III:**

**U.C.I. **

**I-**

Fénix decidió que después de todo, si iba a dejar que la besara...

El hombre se acercó, casi tímidamente y comenzó apenas rozándole los labios. Ella lo tomó por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó impulsivamente por algo así como medio segundo... Luego lo alejó de sí y aprovechó su asombro para buscar con la mano el picaporte de la puerta. Daniel se le había quedado mirando con los ojos de par en par, boquiabierto.

Ella sonrió. Dani era demasiado buen muchacho como para ser tan atrevido la primera vez. Fé le sonrió un segundo más y abrió la puerta tras de sí.

.- ¿Me llamas?.- preguntó al hombre. Éste sonrió, todavía sin habla. Fé no esperó respuesta antes de meterse en el departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.- Te llamaré...- gritó el tipo del otro lado.

Se quedó un segundo más mirando la puerta cerrada y luego dio media vuelta hacia los ascensores silbando una cancioncilla.

Fénix entró al departamento soltando una risita, dio una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, estiró los brazos, sonriendo, y se volvió hacia el sofá, todavía sin encender la luz.

.- ¿Contenta?.- preguntó una voz.

La chica casi perdió el equilibrio de puro susto. De inmediato corrió a encender la luz y se encontró a Raphael sonriendo, sentado en el sofá.

.- Tú...- exclamó, abriendo grandes los ojos, ya recuperándose de la impresión.- ¿Cómo te apareces así? Estaba con alguien ¿y si lo hubiera hecho pasar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras colgaba el abrigo y el bolso sobre el perchero cerca de la puerta.

Raph alzó una ceja.

.- Supongo que me abría escondido. De hecho, me sorprendió que no entraras con él.

.- Ey, es sólo la primera cita.

Raph soltó un bufido.

.- He visto entrar a otros en menos tiempo que eso...

Fé lo miró haciéndose la ofendida pero sin poder oculta la risa.

.- ¿Ah, si?.- le dijo, arqueando una la ceja, yendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a Raph, pasando junto a la mesita del teléfono a un costado, tomándolo al pasar.- Entonces creo que voy a llamar a Sora para advertirle que llegarás más tarde hoy...- dijo, lanzando un par de lascivos gemidos.

Raph la miró imperturbable.

.- Córtala con eso.

Fé le sonrió. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir tentando a Raph, pero lo molestaba con eso de vez en cuando, sólo para hacerlo rabiar.

.-Si. Está bien. - dijo, bajando los ojos y poniendo cara de pena.- Hace tiempo que renuncié a ti de todas formas.

Raph le lanzó un cojín a la cara y ella, riéndose, ni siquiera trató de esquivarlo.

.- Y... ¿cómo va todo con tu temperamental noviecita?.- preguntó, irónica. Se estiró sobre los brazos del sofá, quedando con las piernas colgando fuera de él.

.- ¿Acaso te importa?

.- No, pero dímelo igual...- Fé se volvió a mirar a Raph sonriendo maliciosa.- ¿Está tan odiosa como siempre?.- preguntó.

Fé hacia su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ser lo más desagradable posible cada vez que hablaba de Sora, no le gustaba y veía poco probable que le llegara a gustar en un futuro cercano.

Raph decidió ignorar el tono, se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, sonriendo y convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de rendijas.

.- Si quieres saberlo, todo va bien... muy bien...- respondió en un siseo.

Fé lo miró arqueando una ceja.

.- No hablo sólo de eso...

Raph abrió grandes los ojos.

.- Oh. Todo lo demás va bien también.- dijo distraídamente, agitando la mano.- Ahora está con Battou en una... misión...

.- ¿Qué demonios hacen por ahí? Aparte de verse tétricos y escalofriantes...

Raph sacudió la cabeza.

.- Prefiero no meterme en sus negocios...

Fénix lo miró en silencio, con una sonrisa.

.- Así que no está en casa ¿Por eso estás aquí?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? No tengo que hacer cosas a escondidas.- comenzó, desviando la mirada.-, Pero ella pone los ojos en rojo cuando se enfurece, prefiero no hacerla enojar...

Fé lanzó una carcajada.

.- Si que debe montar un numerito cuando te sabe por aquí ¿no?, así que finalmente te han agarrado por las...

.- Ni una palabra más...- le interrumpió en tono de advertencia, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. La chica estalló en una carcajada.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, lo estaba echando de menos ya. Él jamás lo reconocería, pero tenía que haberla extrañado también, era lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana.

.- ¿No vas a preguntarme quién era ese?.- preguntó Fé después de un rato, apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta. Raph se encogió de hombros.

.- En realidad no me importa.

Fé se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

.- Se llama Daniel...- dijo soñadora. Raph giró los ojos alrededor y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

.- Falta que nos pongamos a tejer nomás...- preguntó desanimado. Si, la quería mucho, pero su vida amorosa le importaba un pepino.

.- Es un muchacho excelente.- siguió la chica, como si no lo hubiera oído para nada.

.- ¿ Ah, si?.- exclamó Raph sin interés.

Fé sólo volvió los ojos hacia él y luego se quedó mirando el techo, con una sonrisa.

.- Puede ser que me lo tome en serio esta vez.- Raph frunció el ceño. .- Es casi perfecto...- siguió sonriente, pero luego arrugó la frente.- Casi demasiado perfecto, quizás... - susurró, más que nada para sí misma.- Ah, y es un Fiscal de la ciudad.

Raph se atragantó, incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

.- ¿Pero en qué estás pensando? tú sabes que lo que haces para vivir no es exactamente legal ¿verdad? Sé que te gusta el peligro, pero…

Fé se volvió a verlo con toda tranquilidad.

.- Tranquilo, no tiene idea de qué hago, apenas si tiene claro quien soy.

.- Entiendo esa sensación...

.- Además, es un hombre respetable, nada mejor para una chica si decido renunciar y sentar cabeza.

.- ¿Por qué estas hablando tanto de eso?

Raph arrugó aún más el ceño. Fénix sonrió.

.- No dije que iba a renunciar, sólo pensaba en eso...

Raph volvió a recostarse, sin quitarse la expresión de preocupación.

Se le quedó mirando...

Tenía esa cara extraña otra vez ¿qué sería?. Desde hacía un par de semanas que andaba extraña, claro que no se veían tanto como antes y eso le había hecho perderle un poco la pista, pero seguían siendo amigos, seguían trabajando juntos, aunque era difícil verla porque Sora la odiaba.

Pero algo debía estarle pasando… De pronto descubrió que la chica llevaba un buen rato mirándolo.

.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?.- le preguntó de una vez.

Ella sonrió un poco, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se quedó mirándose los dedos de la mano.

.- He estado... un poco confundida...- comenzó apenas audible.

Raph abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentó en el sofá en la esquina más cercana a ella, pero casi de inmediato Fé se puso de pie.

Raphael la siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina.

.- ¿Qué...?.

.- Nada, nada...- le interrumpió con una risita, dándose vuelta hacia él y sonriendo inocente.

.- Pero...

Antes de poder seguir, tuvo que preocuparse de recibir una botella de cerveza que llegó volando hasta sus manos. Todavía la miraba cuando giró la tapa, ella ya estaba bebiendo de la suya.

Se le quedó mirando...

Si, estaba rara, pero no sabía decir qué era exactamente.

.- Hablemos de negocios ¿quieres?.- dijo ella de repente, en tono cortante.

Raph lo pensó un segundo, Fé era peor que él para dejar que otros supieran lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y ahora no parecía para nada dispuesta a hablar más del asunto.

Tal vez no fuera nada. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, bebiendo un buen sorbo de su botella.

.- ¿A quién hay que cazar?.- preguntó simplemente.

.- No, no hay nada que cazar ésta vez.- dijo ella, dando la vuelta al mesón de la cocina, sin volverse a Raph. Éste alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Entonces...?

.- Hay alguien a quien quiero que me ayudes a cuidar.

.- ¿Cuidar? ¿Cómo un guardaespaldas?.- dijo, extrañado. Se quedó un rato pensando.- No sé, Fé... háblame más de esto ¿a quién hay que cuidar?

La chica se volvió hacia el lavaplatos, pasando distraída sus dedos por el borde, dándole la espalda a Raph...

.- A mí.- dijo.

Raph no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la boca abierta. Fé por fin se volvió a verlo.

Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta hasta la sala y se sentó frente a él en la mesa de café, Raph la siguió con la vista. Cuando llegó donde él lo miró con seriedad.

.- Tsukino quiere verme...- le dijo, en voz baja.

.- ¿Tzukino? ¿El yakuza? .- comenzó Raph, entre alarmado y sorprendido.- Dios, Fé ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Fé se encogió de hombros.

.- No sé qué quiere de mí, pudiera ser sólo una oferta de trabajo...

.- No te metas con esos tipos...- le dijo de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Los conozco. No vayas y olvídate de esto.

.- No es tan fácil.

Raph suspiró.

.- Claro que no.

.- Dejaron el mensaje en la portería del edificio.- dijo la chica. Raph abrió grandes los ojos.- Estaban afuera, esperando en un auto, se fueron en cuanto lo leí, no pude seguirlos, pero saben que estoy aquí. Tú sabes lo que podrían hacerle a este lugar si no voy...

Raph asintió.

.- He escuchado historias de él... ¿qué crees que quiera de ti?

.- No lo sé, puede ser que haya echo algún trabajo para su competencia alguna vez... puede ser que le haya arruinado algún negocio alguna vez... sin querer...- Fé se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quién sabe?

.- No deberías trabajar para mafiosos.

.- No estaría en esto si me obsesionara por mi seguridad.

Raph volvió a suspirar.

.- Ok... lo bueno es que si te quisieran muerta, ya lo estarías.

.- Eso fue lo que pensé.

.- Asumo que ya tienes todo lo demás pensado también.- La chica asintió.- ¿Cuándo?.- preguntó él.

.- En un par de días.

Diciendo esto, Fé se puso de pie y se fue de nuevo hacia la cocina, sentándose en uno de los banquillos.

.- Así que...- siguió Raph, tratando de no preocuparse antes de tiempo.- ¿Nos tomamos un par de birras más?

La chica se echó a reír, pero negó con la cabeza.

.- No puedo, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana...

Raph la miró ceñudo.

.- ¿Qué tan temprano?

.- A las cinco.

.- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó casi escandalizado.

La chica suspiró.

.- Leonardo dijo que si no me ve a esa hora de pie en la azotea, se irá sin esperar un segundo.

Raph parpadeó, comenzando a sonreír.

.- Es verdad. Lo había olvidado... No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido...

.- Él tampoco.

Raph entrecerró los ojos.

Había sido bastante sorprendente sólo el hecho de descubrir que Leonardo ya la soportaba a su alrededor, que incluso era amable con ella y no sólo educado, pero lo otro, eso sí que había estado fuera de toda expectativa.

Fé debió haberse conformado con haber sido aceptada y ser feliz con eso, pero entonces se le había metido en la cabeza que Leo empezara a entrenarla. Raph le había asegurado que ni en mil años él aceptaría una cosa como esa, pero entonces Leonardo va y le dice que bueno.

Extraño, era demasiado extraño. Quizás al pobre no le había quedado más alternativa y había cedido por cansancio, pero pensando que Fé no duraría más de un par de semanas bajo su tutela y se libraría pronto de ella.

Debía estarse llevando un buen chasco entonces, porque Fé lo estaba aguantando bastante bien hasta ahora. Pero ¿cuánto más duraría?.

.- No te la está poniendo fácil ¿verdad?... – preguntó, en voz baja.

.- No.- respondió simplemente la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Pero si cree que voy a rendirme tan pronto, está loco.

.- Qué bien. Pero mientras más aguantes, más te presionará. Querrá ver cuanto se necesita para quebrarte. Y te quebrará…

Ella se volvió a verlo, curiosa.

.- ¿Estás tratando de asustarme?

Raph sólo sonrió y se puso de pie.

¿Asustarla? No, ella sola se daría cuenta de que tan pesada se le podía poner la pista.

Francamente no creía que la chica fuera a soportar esa prueba, no alguien tan rebelde como Fé. No iba a soportar que alguien le estuviera dando órdenes o diciéndole lo que debía hacer a cada instante. En cualquier momento, uno de los dos terminaría mandando al diablo al otro y sería el fin.

.- Creo que sería todo, entonces...- dijo, enfilando hacia la ventana.- Nos vemos en un par de noches.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se la pensó mejor. Fue hasta la ventana justo cuando Raph saltaba...

Suspiró.

Si, lo había extrañado, pero igual le aliviaba un poco quedarse sola otra vez. Era demasiado trabajo fingir todo el rato que no tenía la cabeza convertida en un plato de spaguetti. Por momentos se sentía metida dentro de una secadora, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, enredándose en sí misma.

Y aunque por una milésima de segundo pudiera haber sentido el impulso de hablar del asunto, al final se había arrepentido, ni ella quería pensar demasiado en la cuestión. Tal vez si lo dejaba así, terminaría desapareciendo solo.

Se quedó mirando un segundo más como Raph corría por las azoteas a lo lejos, antes de cerrar la ventana e irse a dormir.

**TBC.**

Banda sonora:

Magik.- Bryan Adams


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.-**

**1- **

Salió del departamento hecha una bala, subió escalones de dos en dos y de tres en cuatro, todavía ajustándose la capucha de la sudadera negra. Casi salió despedida hacia delante por la puerta de la caseta de las escaleras cuando llegó a la azotea, por el impulso que traía.

El viento helado la golpeó de inmediato; todo el techo estaba semioculto por la neblina, casi no había luz, era demasiado temprano para eso.

.- Apenas a tiempo...- le dijo una voz profunda, ni bien puso un pie en la azotea.

Ella lo buscó con la vista al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma para conseguir algo de calor.

.- Hace frío.- se quejó.

Un par de bastones de bambú de unos sesenta centímetros de largo aparecieron en frente de su cara.

.- Ya entraremos en calor.- dijo la voz.

Fé se quedó un segundo mirando los bastones y luego la cara de Leonardo tras ellos. Iba a decir algo gracioso al respecto, pero al ver su expresión tan seria, se contuvo. De alguna forma imaginó que no se reiría.

Leonardo miró a la chica. Venía con un buzo negro con la capucha tan apretada que apenas si se le veían los ojos tenía frío y tiritaba. Tenía que reconocerlo, era resistente, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en disuadirla del entrenamiento las primeras semanas, pero ella seguía ahí.

Se había dado cuenta que decirle que no sólo la alentaba más, así que había aceptado que entrenara con él, pensando en hacerla sufrir lo suficiente para que renunciara. La había tomado por una chica inconstante, indisciplinada y voluble, pero ahora tenía que reconocer que se había equivocado un poco con ella. Incluso tenía más habilidad de la que había pensado.

Fé estiró una mano para recibir los bastones, dejando la otra todavía alrededor de su cuerpo.

En cuanto los tuvo, Leo se alejó.

Entre la niebla lo vio hacerlos girar en sus manos y luego ponerlos a cada lado de su cuerpo, esperando, quieto…

Hizo girar los suyos en sus manos, tratando de desentumecerlas, dio un par de saltos, tratando de despertar sus músculos... Se puso en guardia.

Esa era la cuarta lección ya, la primera había sido para mostrarle lo poco que sabía: en un par de segundos, la había dejado tendida en la colchoneta, incapaz de mover el cuerpo. Ni siquiera la golpeó, sólo le dio unos cuantos toques y la dejó tirada en el suelo, enrollada como un gusano. Puntos de presión, dijo. Sólo eso. Malditos centros nerviosos.

Comenzó a circundarlo, dando saltitos, para tener las piernas listas... Conocía las varas kali tanto como el bo, pero las armas no eran su fuerte, a no ser que fuera su confiable automática. Claro que podría conectar un par de buenos golpes, si tan sólo la dejara acercarse.

Él atacó primero.

Adelantó hacia ella con un giro, cayendo al piso y arrastrando su pierna por el suelo, buscando los pies de la chica para barrer con ellos. Fé alcanzó a verlo y lo esquivó para luego atacar con uno de los bastones, pero Leo lo bloqueó fácilmente. La dejó atacar de nuevo, sólo para bloquearla otra vez, como si supiera con un siglo de anticipación hacia donde iba.

.- Estás usando una sola mano...- le dijo, sin que en su voz se notara el menor esfuerzo.

Volvió a atacar, usando ambas manos, él la dejó avanzar, pero todavía podía bloquear fácilmente cualquier golpe. De pronto él adelantó un par de pasos…

Habían pasado un par de meses antes de atreverse a pedirle que le enseñara, aunque la idea ya le venía dando vueltas desde hacía tiempo. Había comenzado acompañándolo de vez en cuando en las noches, en sus propios entrenamientos, en sus carreras por las azoteas, aún cuando a él no le gustara mucho la idea de llevarla consigo: estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y de todas formas no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran tanto.

Fénix sabía que muchas veces Leonardo sólo la toleraba, pero al menos había aceptado su compañía, a regañadientes tal vez, pero la había aceptado. Desde entonces se sentía intrigada, había resultado ser mucho más de lo que había pensado, aún cuando él no compartía mucho, había cosas de las que se daba cuenta.

Había tanto conflicto en él, no lo parecía, tan sereno y en control todo el tiempo, pero por debajo, estaba lleno de dudas y de preguntas, constantemente luchando por equilibrar responsabilidades, cargas, remordimientos, con la eterna sensación de haber vivido mucho ya, sin haber vivido realmente una vida. Una vida propia, una vida de él.

Había estado desde pequeño peleando una batalla que nunca fue suya y ahora estaba ligado por siempre a sus consecuencias. Fuera de eso, no sabía si había algo más y francamente tenía miedo de averiguarlo, tenía miedo de darse cuenta que no había nada, que eso era todo… llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en sí mismo como un par de espadas, que no sabía si podía ser algo más.

Era complicado.

Leonardo estaba lejos de explicarle sus razones, pero al menos le permitió ver algo de sí mismo, no mucho, sólo un poco, al menos una que otra emoción verdadera y no esa máscara que siempre traía puesta.

Pero ella quería entenderlo, entenderlo por completo.

Los ojos de la chica se iban de una mano a otra de Leo, tratando de seguir sus movimientos, comenzó a retroceder. Él le dio un golpe en la mano izquierda con un bastón y otro en el frente. Con el golpe en la mano perdió un bastón y soltó el otro para frotarse la frente.

.- Auch...- se quejó, mirando a Leo, resentida. Éste no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara.

.- Deja de intentar golpear mis varas, ataca al cuerpo.- dijo, haciendo tiempo para que ella pudiera recoger sus armas.- No sólo sigas mis movimientos con la vista, trata de anticiparte, eres muy lenta.

Fénix refunfuñó algo y volvió a adoptar posición de combate. Esta vez él no esperó demasiado, saltó de inmediato contra ella, suave al principio, incluso ella pudo detener todos sus golpes.

Sonrió...

Casi podía seguir su ritmo, por un segundo, sólo estaba mirándolo a los ojos, sin seguir sus manos, pero sabía exactamente para donde iría el golpe, casi podía seguir su respiración, casi podía ver un patrón entre la respiración de Leo y sus golpes…

Casi...

Hasta que él empezó a avanzar más rápido. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, avanzaba dando giros. Fénix frunció el ceño, sus manos quedaban temblando después de que sus bastones paraban los de Leo, se movía tan rápido, sus brazos eran un par de borrones... Comenzó a retroceder, perdió la noción del lugar, no sabía en qué parte de la azotea se encontraban, no iba a poder soportar la presión más tiempo.

Sostuvo ambos bastones en cruz, pero Leo los apartó lejos de un sólo golpe, la chica terminó soltándolos, cerró los ojos y lanzó un gritito, saltando hacia atrás, alejándose de Leo dando un par de maromas hacia atrás, terminando sobre la caseta de las escaleras, tratando de controlar su respiración...

Leo se quedó mirándola desde el suelo.

La chica era ágil, el equilibrio era algo natural en ella, atlética, flexible, le recordaba a Miguel. Pero todavía muy lenta. Tenía potencial, sólo que habría que trabajar un poco en ello.

Se quedó mirándola y luego le dio la espalda, volviendo a dirigirse al centro de la azotea. Fé aguardó un segundo y luego bajó de la caseta, recién dándose daba cuenta que acababa de ser víctima de un vergonzoso ataque de pánico.

Leo sonrió cuando la vio.

.- Buen escape. Menos la parte en que gritas soltando las armas, eso nunca se ve bien.- Ella lo miró y sonrió un poco avergonzada.- Las armas son una extensión de tu cuerpo. Úsalas.- Terminó él.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a ponerse en posición de combate.

.- ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con las varas?.- preguntó ella un poco desanimada.

.- Hasta que las uses bien.

Fé suspiró.

Como las otras veces. Leo partió despacio, hicieron un par de movimientos más y salió bien librada. Él asintió. Ella sonrió y volvieron a la práctica.

Fénix no podía evitar pensar ¿Cómo estaría?

Él no hablaba del asunto y a ella le faltaba el valor para preguntar directamente, pero habían pasado seis meses ya y ya nadie mencionaba el tema de Sora. Según Raph, estaba bien, la cosa ya podían darla por superada.

Creía que hablaba en serio, de verdad creía que no le guardaba rencor a Leo, pero no tenia idea de lo que pasaba con él, no había nada en su cara que le dijera qué estaba sintiendo, lo único que sabían era que todavía se rehusaba a ver a Sora, o a hablar de ella.

¿La habría olvidado ya? ¿Estaría herido aún? ¿Sufriría aún por su culpa?

¿Estaría aún enamorado de ella?

De pronto, todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados por un bastonazo en la cabeza.

.- Concéntrate.- le dijo ceñudo Leo.- Estás distraída. La pelea está acá, el resto del mundo no existe.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir, frotándose la frente. A pesar de verse molesto, nunca se alteraba. Él nunca parecía alterarse, excepto por aquella vez en su departamento, jamás lo había visto agitado... Le gustaba su voz, ya lo había pensado antes, menos profunda que la de Raph, menos grave...

Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba distrayendo otra vez...

Quería concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, quería hacerlo bien, de verdad le importaba... A pesar de los golpes, el frío, tener que levantarse temprano, sin poder dormir a veces por el dolor en los músculos, quería todo eso, le gustaba lo que sentía cuando entrenaba... Y le gustaba la compañía también. Le gustaba estar con Leo y en eso no había nada de especial ¿por qué el escalofrío? también le gustaba mucho la compañía de Raph, la de Don, la de Miguel, la de Abril...

Pero Leo era tan distinto de Raph, tan distinto de los otros, no dejaba de pensar en eso, no sabía porqué la confundía tanto. Sacudió la cabeza y se aprestó a recibir los próximos ataques.

Después de un par de horas, no había logrado hacerlo mucho mejor. Ahora aguantaba mejor la presión, pero había vuelto a saltar sobre la caseta en la última ocasión. Leo había suspirado indicándole que bajara mientras iba a sentarse a la cornisa.

Fé obedeció y fue a sentarse frente a él en el suelo, sacándose de una vez la capucha. De inmediato sus hombros se vieron invadidos de rulos color café.

.- ¿Descanso?.- preguntó la chica. Él negó con la cabeza.

.- No, será todo por hoy.

Ella arrugó la frente, se volvió a ver el reloj. En verdad, iban a ser las siete de la mañana, pero el día estaba aún muy oscuro así que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto rato había pasado.

.- Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto en la noche...- había comenzado, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

En la noche sería más seguro, nadie los vería, pero se pasaba casi todas las noches fuera, si no trabajando, ahora último con Daniel... Leo esperó a que la chica terminara la oración, pero se dio cuenta de que se lo había pensado mejor antes de proponer la idea.

.- Así está bien por ahora.- le dijo.- apoyando las manos a los lados en la cornisa.

La chica suspiró, restregándose los ojos.

.- Man… pensé que esto iba a ser un poco más fácil.- dijo.

Leo se volvió a verla con seriedad.

.-Eres buena, y puedes serlo más, si estás dispuesta a trabajar duro.- le dijo con simpleza.

Fé no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada, no pudo seguir mirándolo y se volvió hacia otra parte. Era bastante molesto a veces, como no lograba sostenerle la mirada...

De pronto percibió un movimiento suyo y se dio vuelta hacia él otra vez, se había incorporado un poco y estaba desenvainando una espada.

El acero de la hoja resplandeció tenuemente con el movimiento, Fénix se le quedó viendo como hipnotizada, jamás había sostenido una de esas antes y ahora la miraba con fascinación mientras él la sostenía frente a sus ojos.

.- Tómala.- le dijo.

Ella se acomodó para recibirla y la sostuvo de la misma forma que él, una mano bajo la empuñadura, la otra bajo la hoja, sin empuñarla.

La sostuvo con cierto recelo, se asombró de lo pesada que era, él las hacía parecer tan livianas.

.- Es algo... atemorizante...- murmuró, sonriendo nerviosa. Leo sonrió también.

.- Un mal movimiento podría sacarte la nariz...- susurró.- Si, da miedo a veces.- Su mirada quedó fija en la hoja por un segundo.- Prueba hundirla en el cuerpo de alguien...- dijo casi inaudible.

Fé levantó la mirada al instante. Buscó su rostro, pero no lo encontró, por un par de segundos, Leo había partido hacía otra parte, lejos en su mente, en recuerdos, quizás, pero no tardó en regresar, volvió junto a ella con un leve parpadeo...

Fe jamás había matado a nadie, no sabía como se sentía.

.- ¿Vas a enseñarme esto?- le preguntó con cautela.

.- No.- respondió él de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza, tomando la espada y volviendo a envainarla a la velocidad de la luz.- Nada de espadas.

Esperó unos segundos más y luego se puso de pie.

No sabía bien porqué había hecho eso, de pronto había sentido el impulso de compartir algo con la chica, algo personal... Pero todavía no sentía que la conociera lo suficiente, a veces le daban ganas de confiar en ella, pero tal vez fuera demasiado pronto para eso.

.- Descansa.- le dijo.- Nos vemos pasado mañana.

Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando Fé lo llamó. Leo solo volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

.- Antes de irte...- comenzó, algo indecisa.-... esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo.

Leonardo alzó una ceja.

**2.- **

Una hora después, Leo estaba en la cocina de la chica, enrollando rápido pero con delicadeza un Makisu.

Cuando ya tuvo el rollo listo, hizo a un lado la estera de bambú y dejó al descubierto un perfecto rollo de arroz envuelto en alga. Rápidamente cortó en rollitos individuales y colocó en una bandeja donde descansaban otros rollos, sushis y sashimis ya preparados.

Fé miraba sonriente, sentada a su lado.

.- Oh, quedó tan hermoso que casi da pena comérselos. Miguel dijo que tú eras el hombre para esta misión.

Leo sonrió.

.- Él es bastante bueno también. Y Donatello es el mejor, deberías habérselo pedido a él, hacía tiempo que no hacía esto.- dijo, concentrado en los últimos toques.- Esto no es tan difícil como parece.

La chica lanzó un bufido. ¿Difícil? Jamás había visto a nadie usar el cuchillo así y dejar todo tan milimétricamente perfecto.

Al finalizar, Leo levantó el cuchillo y en un par de pasadas contra el paño de cocina lo dejó reluciente.

.- ¿Y para quien es todo esto?

.- Un amigo... amiga... .- se corrigió ella de inmediato, sonriendo nerviosa

Leo sonrió también.

.- Deberías intentarlo tú, afina la precisión. O tal vez simplemente no deberías mentir con que sabes hacer esto...

.- O tal vez debería escoger mejor mis mentiras.- murmuró ella.

Leo se volvió a verla con una sonrisa suave, Fé sonrió también y se le quedó mirando, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Se prometió que esa vez no terminaría esquivando la mirada.

Y no lo hizo, fue Leo quien desvió la mirada, terminando de ordenar el mesón de la cocina. Impulsivamente, Fé se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándola perplejo, llevándose la mano a la cara...

.- ¿Y eso por qué fue?.- preguntó suavemente, sonriendo, todavía anonadado.

.- Sólo las gracias.- dijo ella, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que había esperado, pero Leo sólo le sonrió.

.- Ok...

Fénix se relajó. También pensó que Leo debería tratar de sonreír más a menudo, le gustaba más cuando sonreía. Lo miraba mientras caminaba hasta la sala y recogía sus cosas del sofá, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Terminó de atarse la bandana tras la cabeza y envainarse las espadas y estaba por abrirla cuando ella pensó que tal vez no debería irse. Fue sólo un pensamiento fugaz, pero tal vez debería cancelar a Daniel y hacer que Leo se quedara. Después de todo, él había hecho todo el trabajo, por qué debería disfrutarlo alguien más. Pensó en que en realidad no quería que se fuera…

.- Leo...- lo llamó cuando ya tenía un pie en el alféizar.

Él se volvió a verla, pareciéndole que había cierta urgencia en su voz. Fé abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada de inmediato.

.- Sólo...- comenzó, parpadeando, tratando de sonreír.- Sólo gracias por todo otra vez.

Leo la miró curioso un segundo más y luego le guiñó un ojo.

.- No hay problema...- dijo antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

La chica se quedó de pie junto al mesón de la cocina, observando la fantástica bandeja de comida que había armado Leo. Se desplomó sobre uno de los banquillos y apoyó los codos en el mesón, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

**TBC **

Lo del sushi fue una bobada, pero tenia ganas de ponerlo a hacer algo doméstico...

Eso.

Gracias por los reviews...

Banda sonora:

Flying High.- Jem

Give on to me.- Evansecence


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.-**

**1- **

Leo permanecía imperturbable en el dojo. Volvía de meditar, acababa de abrir los ojos y como siempre ocurría después de eso, su cara era una máscara inexpresiva.

Raphael estaba en una esquina, tomándose un café, esperando a que volviera del todo a la realidad.

Habían pasado seis meses ya desde que todo el asunto de Sora les había explotado finalmente en la cara.

Al principio fue muy extraño, el volver a hablar con él, pero como nunca antes en su vida, Raph hizo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, por no volver a hablar más del asunto, por no guardar rencores. De a poco, Leo se fue convenciendo de que realmente lo iba a perdonar. Habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no hablar más del tema, de no discutirlo más, de olvidarlo. A veces requería más esfuerzo que otras, pero Raph se estaba esforzando, de verdad que si. Ahora, trataba de averiguar si Leo estaba bien también, si ya había dado vuelta a la página definitivamente. Tal vez si, tal vez no, no estaba seguro aún.

Sora trató de verlo en una ocasión, hasta Raphael estuvo de acuerdo, pero Leo se negó.

No creía que se tratara de resentimiento, porque él no era así, ¿sería miedo tal vez? Tal vez no quería arriesgarse. Raph lo miró con atención. Leo debía creer que lo tenía casi todo resuelto, simplemente no quería arriesgarse a descubrir que aún no, que aún no estaba listo.

Tenía miedo, aún no se sentía fuerte. Pero de alguna forma, estaba bien, Raph lo prefería así. Prefería no mezclar las cosas aún.

Leonardo, por su parte, aún se sentía nervioso cerca de Raph, aunque tenía que reconocer que lo había subestimado, siempre lo había tomado por una bestia rencorosa y agresiva... Ahora sabía que no era así de rencorosa.

Sonrió.

Se alegraba de no haber tenido que perderlo a él, después de todo, pero sin duda había perdido algo. Algo de dignidad, para empezar, era difícil sacarse la vergüenza de encima...

Era algo con lo que tendría que vivir, lo sabía y no iba a hacer nada al respecto, viviría con eso, pero no iba a dejar que se repitiera. Cuando la voluntad era barrida y eliminada de esa forma, cuando las emociones tomaban control de los actos de esa forma, sólo le demostraba lo débil que era a pesar de todo y eso era algo que no podía aceptar. Fue su culpa dejar que pasara y se prometió no dejar que ocurriera otra vez, sus emociones eran su debilidad, algo que debía vencer. Algo que debía anular.

Se puso de pie lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo volviera a sentir la realidad a su alrededor, sintiendo la presencia de Raph a su espalda.

.- ¿Qué tal te está yendo con Fé?- preguntó Raph de pronto, con entusiasmo, tratando de eliminar la tensión inicial que siempre sentía cuando estaban juntos. Leo lo pensó un instante, agradeciéndole que fuera él quien hablara primero.

.- Puedo trabajar con ella.- contestó simplemente.- Es bastante disciplinada, al menos tiene la actitud correcta.

.- ¿Fénix?

.- Es agradable trabajar con alguien que no se queja constantemente.- dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

.- ¿No se queja?

.- ¿Hay algo que no me estés entendiendo?- preguntó Leo, sin volverse a mirarlo.

.- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

.- Un metro sesenta y cinco, ojos verdes, pecas...- enumeró Leo, comenzando a recoger las cosas tiradas alrededor, armas, varas de bambú, un par de pesas, y poniéndolas en su lugar.

.- Si, si, ya... era una pregunta retórica.- siguió Raph.- Pero estaba seguro de que no iba a aguantar.

Leo suspiró.

.- Todavía aguanta. Veamos cuánto dura.

Raph asintió y dejó pasar un rato, distrayéndose con las idas y venidas de Leo mientras ordenaba.

.- ¿Te agrada?- le preguntó al fin, sin mirarlo, dándole un trago a su taza. Leo lo miró extrañado.

.- Está bien.- respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

.- Es dura…

.- Si, supongo...

.-… y algo bonita…

Leo se volvió hacia él un poco demasiado bruscamente.

.- ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente aquí?.- preguntó molesto.

Raph se volvió a verlo sorprendido por su reacción, alzando las palmas al aire.

.- Nada, viejo, relájate. Fue un comentario…

Leo respiró profundo, relajándose, volviendo a lo que hacía, pero de pronto se detuvo.

.- No quiero seguir hablando de esto.- dijo al fin, soltando lo que tenía en la mano, renunciando a seguir acomodando el resto de las cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo.

Raph lo siguió con la mirada, no sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado.

Después, más tarde, Leonardo reconsideró todo el asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez había exagerado un poco. Le había dado la impresión de que Raphael sugería que la chica le atraía de alguna forma. De alguna forma física para ser más exactos y la sola idea lo había hecho sentir al instante nervioso y molesto, y aunque quizás Raphael nunca hubiera tenido la intención de sugerir nada de eso, aún si así fuera, no era necesariamente algo para molestarse.

Lo único que le molestaba era la idea de volver a tener sentimientos como esos hacia alguien otra vez.

Pero no era algo para molestarse realmente. Todo estaba bien.

No volvería a pasar de todos modos.

_**2**_**.-**

Apenas si alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta del departamento, Fé estimaba que ya la tercera cita era suficiente como para seguir aguantando. Dejó que Daniel la condujera hasta el sofá mientras lo besaba y le quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo...

Se dejó caer en el sofá, perdiendo los zapatos en el proceso, atrayendo al chico hacia ella. Daniel era un buen muchacho, de verdad estaba convencida de eso, quizás demasiado bueno para ella, de verdad detestaba tener que mentirle, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

.- Felicia...- susurró mientras buscaba su cuello.

Lo conoció por casualidad, no era algo que se hubiera propuesto, pero resultó divertido a fin de cuentas, le dieron ganas de probar…

Esa tarde había tenido que ir al supermercado porque en realidad no quedaba nada en casa y decidió que ya era tiempo de tener en el refrigerador algo de comida de verdad. Era extraño, como las cosas más triviales se habían vuelto las más exóticas, cuando las cosas exóticas eran cuestión de todos los días, se sintió realmente extraña, rodeada de personas normales, haciendo cosas extremadamente normales, después de pasar meses entre tortugas gigantes, en azoteas, viviendo casi sólo de noche.

Paseaba con el carrito por los pasillos cuando lo encontró frente al anaquel de las salsas de tomates. Lo miró con curiosidad, no podía decidirse por la tradicional o la con carne o con champiñones o con hierbas y tomaba y retomaba las latas una y otra vez y leía las etiquetas una y otra vez... Finalmente se decidía por una, pero entonces veía otra y volvía a iniciar todo el proceso nuevamente.

Todo hubiera quedado ahí si no lo hubiera encontrado haciendo exactamente lo mismo en el pasillo de los lácteos, en el pasillo de las verduras y en el pasillo de los panes, a veces con verdaderas expresiones de angustia al no ser capaz de decidir nada con facilidad.

.- No vienes mucho por acá ¿cierto?.- se le escapó decirle antes de pensarlo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, mirándola por un par de segundos sin entender de qué planeta venía. Ella sólo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas derrite icebergs y el tipo comenzó a tartamudear.

Fé no se consideraba a sí misma una belleza roba alientos, pero sabía ser encantadora cuando se lo proponía, de todas formas, para un hombre que se complicaba en elegir la salsa de tomate, le tomó menos de cinco minutos decidirse a invitarle un café para discutir las complejidades y desafíos de un soltero en un supermercado...

Sólo que después se dio cuenta de que no era tan normal, en el sentido de corriente: Daniel era en Fiscal de la ciudad, vivía su vida persiguiendo criminales y tratando de que los condenaran. Tal vez por eso le gustó, esa idea de perseguir malos que tanto le gustaba, aunque nunca tenía muy claro el porqué, tal vez si no le resultara tan insoportable la idea de vivir en uniforme y seguir reglas, habría sido policía o algo así.

De todas formas, para Daniel era maestra de escuela, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y después lo lamentó porque era una opción que requería de demasiado esfuerzo por mantener. Sospechaba que Daniel no le había creído ni un poco, sospechaba que no era tan tonto como le había parecido en un principio y también sospechaba que había decidido no intentar descubrirla en una mentira.

Sospechaba que había decidido que le gustaba desde el primer momento en que la vio.

A ella también le había gustado, pero nadie estaba hablando de enamorarse, sólo de pasar un buen rato, sólo por el amor a la aventura.

Al fin había comenzado a besarle el cuello, las manos en su cintura cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa de la cocina...

La bandeja de sushi seguía ahí. Se suponía que debían estársela comiendo para ahora, pero pensó en empezar con lo otro primero y él no tuvo ninguna objeción.

Pensar que Leo la había estado preparando para ella sólo horas antes... Pensó que se molestaría por pedirle una cosa así, pero no. Lo hizo con gusto. Y de verdad disfrutó verlo preparar todo eso, la dedicación que empleaba...

Sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido, sólo era comida, qué podía tener de especial hacer comida...

Sólo que era perfecta. Todo lo que hacía era perfecto, sin errores.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en ese momento? le confundía y le molestaba estar todo el tiempo tratando de descifrarlo, de entenderlo, porque a pesar de haberse acercado un poco más, seguía pareciendo tan distante como antes. Tal vez no confiaba en ella. Tal vez ni siquiera la tomara completamente en serio. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que importarle eso?

No sabía exactamente qué pasaba con ella, pero sentía su tristeza, sentía esa desolación tan profunda y le rompía el corazón, deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que no estaba solo, que no tenía que estarlo… Pero él jamás la dejaría acercarse. No a ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, no la dejaba dormir por la noche, ¿porque? Era sólo… era sólo que no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

No podía y eso la aterraba.

La tenía muerta de miedo.

Respiró profundo, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta.

Ya no quería pensar más en eso, ya no quería que le importara, era demasiado confuso para soportarlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Volvió a la realidad y encontró a Daniel besándole el cuello, trató de volver a su cuerpo a ver si sentía algo con eso. Tomó los hombros del tipo y lo apartó un segundo de sí.

Lo miró con seriedad.

Tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio oscuro, el cuerpo de alguien que no le hacía asco al ejercicio. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía estar loca, era una idea tan estúpida. Se confundió, eso era todo. Se confundió por un momento. Por un instante había dejado volar su imaginación demasiado alto, eso era todo...

Logró deslizarse a un lado de él, a la vez que lo empujaba suavemente de espaldas en el sofá. Él la miraba expectante. Una vez que lo tuvo recostado, se dejó caer sobre él, suavemente, lo rodeó con sus piernas y se sentó sobre su cintura. Él la miraba sonriente mientras se quitaba el sweater, luego se lanzó sobre él de nuevo a besarle la boca mientras sus manos corrían veloces a quitar la corbata y apartar botones, Daniel paseaba sus manos por su cintura y la dejaba hacer.

Ella dejó su boca un momento cuando hubo terminado de desabotonar la camisa y siguió besando su cuello mientras sus manos iban a hacerse cargo del cinturón, botones, cremallera… Daniel sólo se relajó, sólo ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió las manos de la chica explorando bajo la cintura...

.- Vamos al cuarto.- le dijo al oído.

Él no respondió nada. Habría ido a donde quisiera llevarlo. Fé se incorporó y se puso de pie rápidamente, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a levantarlo del sofá... Sólo la sostuvo un momento y luego se le adelantó, quitándose los jeans antes de que él estuviera completamente de pie. Se volvió a verlo sólo un instante más, para asegurarse que se daba prisa y luego siguió hasta la habitación, quitándose el resto de la ropa. Para cuando cruzó la puerta ya no llevaba nada puesto.

Eso estaba bien.

Una vez que empezara ya no tendría que pensar en estupideces...

Eso sí podía manejarlo, se dijo al caer sobre la cama.

Eso era lo correcto, pensó una vez más, no enamorarse, no confundirse... sólo jugar.

Sólo jugar un rato.

.-

**TBC.-**

Banda sonora:

**1 : **

A pain that I'm used to- Depeche Mode

Carismático- Babasónicos.

**2 :**

Flying high- Jem

You- Switchfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.-**

Raph llegó a la hora acordada, el hecho que fuera a plena luz del día le complicaba un poco, pero se las arregló. De todas formas, se había puesto un buzo negro con capucha, botas gruesas y un par de guantes, incluso si alguien llegara a verlo, se perdería todos los detalles.

Llegó a la ventana y la encontró abierta, como lo habían acordado. En realidad, con tanto ir y venir, la ventana de Fé casi nunca estaba cerrada...

Entró y de inmediato encontró algo distinto. Olió el aire.

Colonia de hombre.

Genial.

Fé estaría con alguno de sus amiguitos, tal vez con ese mismo del otro día y con ella no había ninguna seguridad: el tipo podía seguir todavía ahí aún cuando Fé sabía que tenían acordado que llegaría a esa hora.

Lo más probable era que lo hubiera olvidado o se hubiera quedado dormida y el sujeto aún estuviera roncando a su lado.

Genial. Cómo Leo podía decir que era disciplinada...

Esperó y escuchó.

Voces. No, una voz, una sola, muy apagada, ahogada… desde la habitación. Creía reconocer ese extraño balbuceo, no parecía una conversación. No, era llanto. Alguien sollozaba, muy despacio.

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta y salió disparado desde el marco de la ventana en dirección a la habitación, sacando los sais en el camino. Abrió la puerta de una patada.

.- ¡Fé!.- gritó antes de percatarse de nada. Ella no respondió, pero el llanto claramente venía de ahí.

Se fijó en ella, estaba boca abajo en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, medio desnuda con la sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Tardó un par de segundos en registrar visualmente la habitación, no habían señales visibles de lucha en ella o a su alrededor y no parecía estar herida. El otro lado de la cama desarmado le decía que alguien había estado recostado ahí. Registró el baño.

Nadie. Nadie en la habitación. Nadie en el resto del departamento. La chica estaba sola.

Guardó los sais y respiró algo más tranquilo. Sólo algo…

A primera vista nada malo había pasado y sabía que ella estaba al menos conciente porque lloraba con bastante fuerza, aún a través de la almohada podía oírla con claridad. Parado a unos metros de la cama, probó atraer su atención de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza.

.- ¡Fé! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, estás herida? Háblame.- comenzó.- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, sólo más llanto.- Fé...- llamó otra vez, pero no hubo caso, aunque esta vez la chica hizo un gesto con el brazo en dirección a la puerta, probablemente indicándole que se fuera.

Raph se acercó más a la cama, quedando directamente sobre ella en la cabecera. La miró desde arriba, preocupado, qué diablos podía haber pasado. Tomó la sábana y la deslizó hasta los hombros de Fé, después tomó una silla cercana y se sentó frente a la cabecera de la cama.

.- Fé…- comenzó con el tono más suave que conocía, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Nunca había sido bueno conteniendo ese tipo de situaciones y no sabía exactamente qué hacer para sacar a la chica de ese estado y que le dijera de una vez qué estaba pasando. Deseó que no fuera nada malo, pero en ese momento, con Fé desnuda y llorando a mares, sólo se le ocurría lo peor.

Fé sollozó un rato más antes de comenzar a volver la cabeza hacia él. En un segundo Raph pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos, la cara mojada, el pelo pegado a las mejillas había dejado de llorar por fin y comenzaba a tratar de calmar su respiración. Raph se inclinó más hacia ella, mirándola con preocupación cada vez mayor.

.- Dios mío, Fé qué pasa…

.- Raph…- le contestó Fé, con la cara descompuesta. A Raph se le partió un poco el corazón verla así, sólo podía pensar en que si todo eso era culpa de alguien, ese alguien sufriría.- Todo está mal Raph… - siguió ella.- Todo mal.

.- ¿Qué pasó?

La chica desvió la mirada, pensando, tratando de dejar de hipar y respirar normalmente.

.- No… no quiero hablar de eso ahora. - dijo apenas.- Tal vez sería mejor que te fueras...

Raph la miró sorprendido.

.- Si, claro, seguro me voy a ir ahora, seguro que sí. Fé, por lo que más quieras dime de una vez qué está pasando, ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te lastimaron, en cualquier forma posible?- preguntó otra vez. La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Raph pensó un segundo y finalmente le creyó.- Bien, qué es entonces… ¿es por ese tipo del otro día?- Raph vio a la chica desviar la vista y agarrarse con fuerza a las ropas de la cama, sin embargo no dijo nada.- Fue él ¿verdad? ¿Él te hizo algo?.- preguntó otra vez, comenzando a alzar la voz, ya poniéndose de pie.- Perfecto, para la tarde está muerto, lo voy a...

.- No fue él.- le interrumpió la chica. Raph la miró aturdido un segundo y luego volvió a sentarse.

Fé guardó silencio otra vez. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, sólo que ahora las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su cara. Su mirada se perdió momentáneamente en la nada.

.- Daniel no tiene nada que ver en esto, Raph. No es él.- siguió ella, con voz queda.- Mi vida era perfecta, estaba bien así como estaba, pero llegó él y… y lo confundió todo y ahora no sé qué hacer. Sé que estoy loca, absolutamente loca, que soy una imbécil, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él y me está haciendo daño...

Fé volvió a estremecerse, comenzando a sollozar otra vez.

Raph suspiró, deseando que no volviera a ponerse a llorar otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, respirando profundo.

.- Fé, no te estoy entendiendo…

.- Raph, no quiero pensar más en él, no quiero sentir esto... no me gusta...- Raph parpadeó confundido y trató de interrumpir, pero la chica volvió a hablar.- Estaba con Daniel, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él...

Raphael sacudió la cabeza, confundido, pero a la vez se sintió enormemente aliviado. Al menos la chica no había sido víctima de algún ataque o algo así. Por otro lado, tal vez entendía de qué se trataba y sentía que el tema le superaba ampliamente ¿qué esperaba que hiciera ella con sus problemas del corazón? Había tenido razón antes cuando pensó que estaba portándose extraña, pero que todo fuera por culpa de un sujeto cualquiera, era en lo último en lo que habría pensado.

.- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Raph?- preguntó mirándolo con tristeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Raph se sintió mal, estaba destrozada, pero a él no se le venía una sola idea a la cabeza sobre qué sería bueno decir en ese momento. Estiró la mano y trató de apartarle algunos rulos de la cara, la dejó sobre su cabeza y se la acarició torpemente, muy parecido a lo que haría con la cabeza de un perro, pensó, pero era lo mejor que sabía.

.- Demonios, Fé, no sé que decirte… no te pongas así, seguro no es tan malo como piensas, ya se solucionará…

Fé rescató la mano de Raph de su cabeza y la sostuvo contra su cara, apretándola con fuerza. Raph se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Fé acarició la mano de Raph con su mejilla, barriendo unas cuantas lágrimas a su paso, la dejó ahí mientras miraba a la nada.

.- Es tu hermano.- dijo al fin, en voz muy baja, apenas audible.- Es Leo, Raph. Creo que lo amo.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por unos instantes, Raph pareció quedarse completamente inmóvil por unos instantes, ni siquiera la expresión de su cara cambió.

.- ¿Qué?- exclamó por fin, parpadeando incrédulo.- repítelo...

.- Raph, yo...- comenzó Fé, con la urgente necesidad de explicar antes de que Raph dijera una palabra más.

.- ¿Es una joda?.- siguió él, igual de perplejo, recuperando su mano de la chica.- Me estás hueveando…

.- No, no es un joda, maldita sea ¿crees que estaría así si fuera un maldito chiste? ¿Te parece que esté jugando ahora?- gritó ella furiosa, aunque apenas levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

Raph se volvió a mirarla ceñudo.

.- En realidad estaba esperando que así fuera.- dijo, cortante.- Pero si de verdad estás hablando en serio, olvídalo, nada bueno va a salir de eso.

.- ¿Y qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer?

.- ¡Pues esfuérzate más!.- Gritó Raph, dejándola boquiabierta.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo lo miró algo asustada…

Después de un rato volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirando a la pared. Por mucho rato no dijo nada, sólo miraba, con la misma expresión triste.

Raph trató de relajarse, respiró profundo, se calmó. Buscó la mano de la chica sobre la cama y la tomó, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia ni se volvió a mirarlo.

.- Lo siento, no quise gritarte…- le dijo. Ella sintió.

.- He tratado de acercarme.- volvió a hablar Fé, todavía sin mirarlo.- Pero él no me deja…- Fé hizo una mueca de dolor.- Es como golpearse contra una pared, no quiero sentir esto, Raph, de verdad que no, duele… pero no puedo evitarlo.

.- Leo es distinto, Fé, él no... – Raph hizo una pausa, frotándose la frente, tratando de encontrar las palabras.- Él no te va a dejar acercar. Si lo intentas, te mandará a la mierda, en su estilo, pero eso es lo que hará...

Raph se calló por un momento, dejando a la chica a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Si estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo en hacerla cambiar de idea era porque no quería que lo pasara mal: aún suponiendo la improbable posibilidad de que Leo pudiera corresponderle, su hermano traía consigo una carga demasiado grande, no se le ocurría una forma en que Fé pudiera ser feliz en contacto con todo eso, no ella.

Sabía que no podía culpar a Leo por ser como era, pero la chica no necesitaba nada de eso en su vida... Y sabía que Leonardo le daría la razón si estuviera ahí.

De pronto Fénix se sentó en la cama, envolviéndose rápidamente en la sábana. Miró a Raph ceñuda.

.- ¿Estás celoso?

.- Sabes que no.

.- Entonces, qué, por qué reaccionas así, ¿qué tal si decidiera decírselo? - Raph sólo sacudió la cabeza.- Se enamoró de Sora ¿no?...

.- No voy a hablar de eso.

.- Pero lo hizo. Puede hacerlo otra vez. Tal vez...

.- No. No lo hará.- Fé se volvió a verlo, Raph respiró profundo.- Lo conozco más que tú, sé lo que pasa cuando ha tomado una decisión.

.- No entiendo...

.- Tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado.

.- Si, pero...

Raph se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

.- Olvídalo, Fé. Él quiere que lo dejen solo y francamente creo que eso lo mejor para él en este momento.- terminó Raph y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Hazte un favor, preciosa, olvídate de esto, lo más pronto posible. No es buena idea. No para ti. - Raph se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.- Ahora, tenemos negocios que atender. Vístete. Te espero en la sala.- dijo antes de salir.

Fénix se quedó sola, con la boca abierta y mirando a la nada por un buen rato más...

Leo casi nunca sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, le hacia querer estar ahí siempre, sólo para verlo sonreír ¿Cómo podía querer Raph que lo dejaran solo? ¿Cómo podía ser eso lo mejor para él?

¿Y por qué ella tenía tanto miedo? Porque era aterrador, en tantas diferentes formas, pero no quería alejarse, no quería olvidarse.

Dios santo...

Estaba enamorada de él.

_.-_

**TBC**

Banda sonora:

- Protege moi- Placebo


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V.- **

Raph esperaba en el sofá, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella estaría bien.

Ella siempre estaba bien, estaría bien ahora también.

Pero nunca antes la había visto así...

Leo tenía la culpa, le había lavado el cerebro, la había transformado...

Eso era todo su culpa. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero se la devolvía, exactamente como estaba, exactamente como era antes de tener nada que ver con él.

Pensaba en eso cuando la chica apareció en la sala, ya completamente vestida...

Raph se quedó boquiabierto.

Venía con un traje rojo de dos piezas, ajustadísimo, con sus hermosas piernas en unas medias relucientes terminadas en zapatos de tacón, rojos también. El pelo lo traía recogido en una cola y los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras.

Se detuvo frente a él, una mano en la cintura, dejándose admirar por un segundo.

.- Cierra la boca de una vez, querido, vas a enchastrar el piso...- le dijo con voz melosa.

Raph sonrió a medias.

.- Vaya, vaya...

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario, le cayó en la falda unos fonos con micrófono y unas llaves de auto.

.- ¿Y esto que es?

.- Tu equipo.- respondió ella, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta.- El estacionamiento está en el sótano, no te preocupes que a esta hora no habrá nadie en el ascensor.

.- Siempre me clavan al maldito volante...- se quejó malhumorado...

La chica bajó un poco sus gafas y lo observó por encima.

.- Todavía no has visto mi auto nuevo ¿verdad?...- le dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta.- ¿Nos vamos?

Raph se puso de pie y la siguió.

Unos treinta minutos después, la chica caminaba por el camino del muelle, pasando frente a la hilera de restaurantes y tiendas de pescado y a los yates y botes aparcados en La Marina, en dirección al Club de Yates.

Caminaba sola, con sólo un pequeño bolso del color de su traje.

"¿Es sabio esto?" preguntó una voz en su oído.

.- Haré de cuentas que no fuiste tú el que preguntó eso.- respondió, apenas moviendo los labios.

"Vas desarmada, vas a estar rodeada de tipos que hacen sushi con sus enemigos..."

.- Si te necesito, sólo tienes que pasar por mí.

"Si, como no…"

.- Estás hecha toda una abuelita, Raph, cariño.

Fé sintió un gruñido del otro lado de los fonos. El receptor del micrófono de Raph se encontraba al final de las gafas, tras su oreja, así que podía escucharlo bastante bien sin necesidad de despertar sospechas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él después de un rato.

Fénix siguió caminando, volviéndose sólo un instante a observar el mar...

.- Excelente. El sol brilla, el mar es azul y este traje me hace ver espectacular.- contestó despreocupada.

"Sabes de qué hablo… pero lo tomaré como un "bien". Fé, ¿por qué no alguien más simple? ¿Qué tal Miguel? Ese no va a decirte que no..."

.- Cállate, pedazo de animal.

Raph estalló en una carcajada.

.- ¿Ves bien?.- preguntó ella, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

.- Perfecto.- dijo la voz del otro lado.

.- Bien. Entonces echa un vistazo a esto.

La chica se dirigió a las mesas que estaban en la terraza, en el muelle mismo, rodeadas de mozos impecables. Fue directamente hacia una donde había tres personas, pero sólo una sentada a la mesa. Las otras dos le hacían flanco a su alrededor.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos de la mesa y de inmediato los tipos de los lados se acercaron hacia ella.

Fé se detuvo en el lugar con algo de fastidio y estiró sus brazos a los lados antes de que siquiera hubieran llegado hasta ella.

.- Espero que al menos se comporten...- le dijo al hombre sentado a la mesa, que sonrió un poco mientras los hombres palpaban sus costados en busca de algo sospechoso.

.- Oh. Son unos caballeros.- dijo el tipo de la mesa, relajadamente.

Cuando terminaron de registrarla, se apartaron y volvieron a su lugar junto a su jefe.

Fé, a su vez, examinó a Tsukino: Asiático, ya mayor, vestía un traje azul que cambiaba de tonos con la luz. Pretencioso y arrogante.

El tipo le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento y Fé obedeció, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

.- ¿Algo de tomar?.- ofreció.

.- Sólo el motivo de esta amena reunión, por favor.- respondió ella, sonriente.

.- Como quiera.- respondió el tipo.- Necesito de sus servicios...- comenzó. Fé abrió los ojos.

.- Si ha escuchado de mi sabrá que no cualquiera cubre mis honorarios...

El hombre sonrió.

.- Encontrará el precio justo.- dijo, haciendo tronar los dedos. De inmediato apareció uno de los sujetos a sus lados con una carpeta que puso en sus manos.

.- Necesito a este joven. Lo antes posible..- dijo, haciendo deslizar la carpeta hasta su lado de la mesa.- He tratado de invitarlo muchas veces pacíficamente, pero él se resiste. Normalmente un par de millones solucionaban el problema y asunto terminado, pero este chico quiere ser un héroe.

Fé terminó de escucharlo y luego abrió la carpeta. La miró un par de segundos, imperturbable, luego la cerró y la hizo aparte.

.- No.- dijo simplemente y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

De inmediato uno de los guardaespaldas le bloqueó la salida.

"Voy para allá" escuchó una voz en su oído.

Ella miró al sujeto frente a sí, absolutamente inexpresivo, sólo estaba ahí, de pie, esperando la próxima orden.

.- Espera un momento...- murmuró.

Antes de que Raph pudiera volver a hablar, la chica había vuelto a sentarse, volviendo a encontrarse con la cara sonriente del Yakuza. Éste volvió a hacer tronar los dedos y ésta vez apareció una laptop sobre la mesa, la abrió y comenzó a teclear unas cosas en ella.

Fé lo seguía ceñuda.

.- Déjeme al menos tratar de convencerla.- dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Tras unos segundos apartó los dedos del teclado y volteó el aparato en su dirección. Fé se encontró mirando la pantalla.

.- ¿Ve? Nuestra proposición es muy seria. Sé que estar saliendo con el joven ese quizás cree un conflicto de intereses, pero si no acepta, el conflicto va a ser mayor.

Fé logró que su cara permaneciera imperturbable a pesar de lo que veía.

.- No sé de qué está hablando.-contestó simplemente.

.- Pierde el tiempo en tratar de despistarme. ¿Cree que la elegí al azar?. Mejor siga mirando la pantalla y decida lo correcto.

De todas formas, Fé no podía apartar los ojos de la computadora.

.- Notará por la fecha que aparece en la esquina que la imagen es actual, de hecho, la estamos recibiendo en línea.

Recién terminaba de hablar cuando un grito apagado emergió de la pantalla.

.- Eso fue sólo para que viera que aún está vivo.- explicó el hombre.

Fé se encontró mirando a un sujeto suspendido en el aire por los brazos y piernas, abierto en cruz, vestido sólo con la ropa interior, en una habitación sucia y oscura. De un costado apareció otro sujeto y lo golpeó con alguna especie de palo grueso. El hombre colgado de estremeció y gritó de dolor. Fé consiguió mantener la cara imperturbable.

El tipo en la imagen tenía la cabeza y los ojos vendados. Imposible saber si era en verdad él, se dijo. Podía ser una trampa. Alzó la mirada hacia Tsukino. La respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

Tsukino la miró un segundo más y luego acercó su celular al oído.

.- Quítenle las vendas.- dijo al auricular.

Fé volvió sus ojos a la pantalla al tiempo en que alguien más aparecía en escena para quitarle las vendas y la mordaza al hombre que estaba colgado.

Ahora no había duda, era él. Aun así, una vez más logró que su cara permaneciera de hielo. Se volvió al yakuza con fastidio.

.- ¿Qué quiere?

.- Mañana a la media noche, en mi yate. Tráigame al chico y yo le devuelvo lo suyo... sin mucho daño...

Apenas hubo terminado, Fé se puso de pie, ésta vez nadie trató de detenerla. Comenzó a deshacer el camino andado por el muelle.

.- Ahora si puedes pasar por mí.- susurró.

"Te veo".- dijo la voz en su oído.- "¿quién era el sujeto de la pantalla?"

Fé comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, alejándose del muelle.

.- Ernesto Costas.- contestó.

.- ¿Costas? ¿Y ese quién es?

.- Mi padre.

Antes de llegar a la vereda, un convertible rojo, con la capota arriba, y los vidrios oscuros, se detuvo chirriando frente a ella. Fé simplemente dio la vuelta y se metió en el lado del copiloto.

Segundos después el auto volvía a salir disparado.

Fé se quitó los lentes y se quedó mirando a Raph mientras conducía, todavía con los audífonos puestos, él sólo se volvió hacia el tablero del vehículo a apagar la pequeña pantalla que mostraba lo que veían los lentes de la chica.

Ella sonrió, alzando una ceja.

.- Te ves bien en mi auto.- dijo con voz melosa.

Raph le devolvió una media sonrisa, asintiendo.

.- Lo sé.

Por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Raph preocupado de la conducción y la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

.- Así que tu apellido es Costas...- comenzó Raph al fin, distraído.

.- No, no lo es.

Él le dio una mirada de soslayo y la chica se dio cuenta, pero no se la devolvió. Raph ya sabía que ella nunca usaba su nombre real, porque siempre lo estaba cambiando. Nunca le preguntó el verdadero porque imaginaba que si quisiera que él lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho. Tampoco habían hablado jamás de su familia, hasta ahora.

.- Castagno es el nombre que figura en mi certificado de adopción.- dijo ella al fin, resoplando incómoda.- Y es todo lo que tengo ganas de decir por ahora.

.- ¿No vas a contarme cómo es que...?

.- No.- lo cortó Fé de inmediato.

Raph hizo una pausa.

.- Ok. ¿Al menos vas a explicarme el asunto? Así que quieren a tú novio, ese sí es un conflicto de intereses.- La chica asintió, sin volverse a mirarlo.

.- No es "mi novio", pero sí, es un lío…

.- ¿Vas a traérselos?.

Realmente no sabía qué iba a responder, así que esperó.

.- Costas es un maldito bastardo que no vale ni los cordones de los zapatos de Daniel. No dudo que se haya metido él sólo en ese problema, se veía venir.

.- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Raph, desviando un segundo la vista del camino.

.- Ese hijo de puta es un químico, hace drogas para los mafiosos y con el tiempo termina haciéndoles trampas, simplemente no puede evitarlo. No puedo darles a Daniel a cambio de esa basura.

Raph no dijo nada, pero podía notarlo, la chica podía seguir manteniendo esa cara sin emociones, pero sentía en su voz la rabia contenida, que en realidad no estaba tratando de contener demasiado… Podía adivinar no muchos recuerdos familiares felices ahí.

.- Pero...- la instó a continuar.

.- Pero no puedo tener esa muerte en mi conciencia.- terminó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Y qué hacemos?

Fé negó con la cabeza.

.- No sé, no tengo idea.

Raph asintió.

.- Necesitamos un plan..- dijo al fin.

Ninguno de los dos habló más por el resto del viaje.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI.-**

.- ¿Qué tanto confías en este tipo?- preguntó Leonardo.

Fé lo pensó un segundo. Haberlo tenido en su cama la noche anterior podía no decir mucho y la verdad es que apenas si lo conocía.

.- Es un buen sujeto.- fue su respuesta y de verdad lo creía, pero no podía evitar algo de cautela, en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.- Nos ayudará.- terminó, optando por jugársela a esa suposición.

.- ¿Y mantendrá la boca cerrada?- preguntó a su vez Raph.

La chica suspiró.

.- Hay más de una forma de hacerlo callar si no.- respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Leo se volvió a verla de reojo, dándose cuenta de que hablaba en serio respecto a esa ligeramente amenazante afirmación.

.- Bien.- siguió Raph, juntando las palmas con fuerza y levantándose de la pared del dojo en la que había estado apoyado.- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Estaba listo para irse y esperaba que los demás lo secundaran, pero nadie se movió. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba parado en un extraño momento: Fé miraba fijamente a Leo y él la miraba a ella expectante y con cara de pregunta.

La verdad es que Leo se disponía a seguir a Raph, pero de pronto descubrió que la chica tenía los ojos clavados en él y parecía que quería decirle algo, le pedía con la mirada que aguardara un momento.

Raph los miró, tratando de decidirse si se quedaba o se iba, dejando a Fé sola con Leo. Después de lo que habían hablado esa mañana, después de ver la expresión que tenía Fé en la cara en ese momento, fue obvio para él que ella estaba lista para hablar. Raph suspiró.

Tal vez fuera mejor así, que se diera de frente con la realidad, eso valdría más que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirle.

.- Los espero en la van.- dijo, dándoles la espalda.

Leonardo miró a la chica con curiosidad una vez que se quedaron solos, tratando de saber qué pasaba. De pronto parecía asustada. Pensó que era natural, su padre y su novio envueltos en el mismo lío, con la tarea de sacarlos a los dos enteros de ahí sobre sus hombros.

.- Todo va a estar bien.- le aseguró Leo, sonriendo.- Confía en mi.

.- Daniel...- comenzó ella con cierta aflicción.

.- Va a estar bien, te lo prometo. No vamos a pedirle ayuda sólo para dejar que le pase algo.

La chica asintió.

.- Es sólo que él no es...- se apresuró a decir, pero se detuvo en la mitad. Tomó aire.- Él no es mi novio... es... sólo somos amigos...

Leo parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender mucho.

.- Ok.- dijo al fin, asintiendo, preguntándose en qué podría serle útil esa clase de información. Se volvió a buscar las espadas de la repisa en que descansaban y las envainó de prisa.

Estaba por volverse cuando sintió a la chica aproximarse a su espalda.

.- Leo...- escuchó su voz y se volvió hacia ella.

Se la encontró muy cerca de él, casi tropezaron. Leo la miró intrigado, frunciendo el ceño; ella lo miró con una expresión extraña que no supo descifrar, notaba cierta ansiedad y nerviosismo…

Fé sentía el corazón golpeándole fuerte en el pecho y a medida que se acercaba a él había comenzado a temblar. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y tal vez fuera un poco desafortunada la elección del momento para todo eso, pero ya estaba ahí y se acercaba al punto en que ya no iba poder echar pie atrás. Leo esperó, paciente, pero su cuerpo se había puesto ligeramente tenso al ver que ella seguía acercándose.

.- Leo… - repitió, insegura, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Él estaba tratando de entender, lo que veía en su cara.

.- ¿Cual es el problema?- preguntó en voz bajísima, él mismo se daba cuenta, no supo por qué, pero se estaba sintiendo increíblemente nervioso. Ella seguía acercándose, ¿Por qué? Observó con cuidado…

Fé pensó que podría detenerse en ese momento y no habría nada que lamentar más tarde… aún estaba a tiempo. Pero no quería. De verdad que no, no quería detenerse, sentía esa fuerza que la atraía hacia él, en ese momento más intensamente que nunca, apenas si podía respirar, la llenaba y la envolvía en un extraño calor y la impulsaba a avanzar, avanzar hacia él…

Dio un paso más hacia Leo y entonces estuvo más cerca de su cuerpo de lo que jamás había estado. Se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Él no se movió, sólo la observó, la misma expresión de extrañeza de antes, pero ahora podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo aumentando, había comenzado a respirar un poco más rápido, sólo un poco, pero pudo verlo, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar, podría levantar la mano, sólo un poco nada más, y tocarlo, sentir su respiración y la idea la llenó de ansiedad, sintiendo de pronto la urgencia de tener su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sabía que su cara la traicionaba, que decía lo que buscaba, pero él no hacía ni decía nada, sólo esperaba, esperaba inmóvil…

.- Fé, qué…- comenzó Leo, pero no pudo continuar, su voz se perdió...

Fénix había estado evitando deliberadamente la cercanía ese último tiempo; el toque de su piel despertaba sensaciones que la sorprendían y la aterraban a la vez, descubriéndose de pronto al borde de la excitación cada vez que sus cuerpos accidentalmente se rozaban… antes le asustaba, ahora disfrutaba de la sensación, dejaba que su cuerpo la transmitiera, que llegara hasta él. No podía dejar de mirarlo, Leo no había tenido tiempo de ponerse la bandana así que veía su rostro con libertad, trataba de ver en ellos algo parecido a lo que sentía, pero sólo había perplejidad y algo de temor al no saber lo que se proponía la chica, pero no decía nada y no dejaba de mirarla.

Sabía ahora que no había vuelta atrás, la tensión era muy poderosa, tenía que liberarla o moriría.

Puso su mano sobre su pecho como había deseado, sintiendo el movimiento de su respiración bajo ella, acercándose la distancia restante para que su cuerpo se encontrara con el suyo. Miró su boca, abriéndose ya para formular una pregunta, miró sus ojos, suplicante, pidiéndole que cediera con ella a eso que sentía porque ya no tenía como detenerse… besó su boca con un gemido de ansiedad, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él no hizo nada, no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y por un par de segundos la dejó hacer. Puso una de sus manos en su cintura y Fé pensó que desmayaría, pero entonces Leo reaccionó. Fue separándose de ella lentamente, suavemente, sin brusquedad, obligándola a detenerse. Fé se encontró mirándolo extrañada, sin entender, con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

.- Leo…- susurró. Se rehusaba a alejarse, su cuerpo aún estaba apretado contra él.

Leonardo la miró, tratando de calmarse, estaba igual que ella, con la respiración agitada.

.- No…- le dijo sin mirarla, en voz baja, casi suplicante.- Por favor no hagas esto.

Dios, qué estaba pasando, qué estaba haciendo, había querido apartarla y separarse, había querido alejarse y huir ni bien supo para dónde iba, había querido hablar, pero descubrió que no tenía aire suficiente, quería salir de ahí, quería escapar … pero no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó absolutamente inmóvil.

El cuerpo de la chica era tan cálido y agradable, un calor muy agradable contra su pecho, desde el momento en que lo tocó lo había desarmado, no creía que podía responder de esa manera, no creyó que su cuerpo pudiera ser tan solícito… cuando puso su mano en la cintura de Fé pensó que no iba a ser capaz de soltarla, que sólo iba a atraerla más hacía él. Le había costado demasiado apartarse…

Fé buscó sus ojos, sin dejarlo, sus manos un poco temblorosas todavía se aferraban a él, Leonardo la miró en silencio, con la misma expresión de perplejidad, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, ella le pedía que entendiese de una vez, que entendiese sin palabras, pero él estaba demasiado aturdido para eso.

.- Leo...

.- ¿Qué haces...?

.- Te necesito...- dijo, levantando una mano en dirección a su cara, buscando que la mirase, buscando acercarse más...- Yo…

Podía ver en su cara el miedo, su vulnerabilidad tan inmensa que la desarmaba, aunque ella misma estaba petrificada ¿Cómo explicar que jamás antes tuvo necesidad de alguien así? Jamás había sentido todo eso, no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo, no tenía idea de qué hacer, sólo sabía que tenía que estar con él y tenía que abrazarlo, besarlo...

Entonces Leonardo pareció salir de su parálisis, cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando concentrarse. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, lo mismo que si estuviera a punto de adoptar una posición de defensa, pero no se movió. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, tomó su mano antes de que lograra llegar hasta él, apenas la sostuvo un momento y suavemente la separó de sí. Fé trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero él retrocedió y se mantuvo a distancia.

.- No.- dijo de pronto y su voz sonó fría como el hielo.- Ya es suficiente.

Fé se quedó como si le hubieran arrancado todo el calor del cuerpo de una sola vez. Se volvió a mirarlo, preguntándole con los ojos. Tenía una expresión dura, severa, como si la hubiera vaciado de pronto de toda emoción.

.- No estoy muy seguro de qué significa todo esto, pero déjalo Fé, no sigas.

.- Leo...- protestó ella.

.- No estoy buscando nada de esto.- le dijo.- No quiero nada de esto. Lo siento, pero no.

Fé dejó caer los brazos a los lados, mirándolo descorazonada, pero sin lograr que él le devolviera la mirada.

Leo quería irse de ahí, estaba tan confundido que no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para ponerle fin, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ahora quería aprovechar esas fuerzas y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Tenía la intención de pasar junto a Fé y seguir su camino, pero ésta alargó el brazo y tomó su mano, obligándolo a detenerse. Leo se volvió, mirando su mano y luego la espalda de Fé.

.- Espera, no te vayas…- le dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

.- No, Fé… por favor…

.- No te creo Leo, no me engañas. Tú no eres ese tipo frío que pretendes, es sólo una fachada.

Leo no dijo nada, por un momento dejó de intentar escapar y se quedó inmóvil, su cara seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero de a poco se iba quebrando. De pronto se sintió muy débil, sin saber qué hacer.

Tenía que recordarse, pensó, tenía que recordar que Fé no era ella, bajar un poco la guardia, tratar de no esperar una mala jugada y contener las defensas. Se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto algo paranoico, pero era difícil sacudirse la experiencia...

Aun así, Fé no era Sora...

Fé no era Sora.

Relajó el rostro, soltando de golpe el aire que había estado reteniendo, como si mantener una cara inexpresiva hubiera sido increíblemente agotador.

Ahora se volvió a mirarla con algo de tristeza.

Fé cubrió la mano de Leo con las suyas, estaba muy helada, casi congelada, pero él seguía sin corresponder, su mano no se estrechaba, seguía abierta... temblaba un poco.

.-Fé, por favor…- susurró él- déjame ir…

.- Leo...- dijo Fé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Tú sabes que quieres esto, está en tu cara, se siente en tu cuerpo...

Ella avanzó un par de pasos más y él la dejó acercar. Fé apoyó su frente en su pecho, sin soltar su mano, todavía la sostenía entre las suyas... Leo cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cálido, en verdad, no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía, pero no podía seguir ahí, era demasiado insoportable tener que volver a sentir, era demasiado insoportable que todo eso se sintiera tan bien...

Ella se apretó aún más contra él.

.- Tú quieres esto, lo sé, no me hagas a un lado.- susurró Fé.

Su voz rebotó contra su pecho y eso también fue agradable... tenerla cerca... Nunca pensó que pudiera gustarle eso, nunca habría podido imaginar una cosa así antes, no de ella ¿qué podía ver en él?... Por un segundo se sintió mareado...

De Fé le gustaba su compañía, era alegre y despreocupada, como si nada malo pasara en el mundo. Eso hacía parecer todo más liviano, las cosas brillaban a su alrededor y por un segundo le alegraba ser parte de eso.

.- Sólo déjame acercar, Leo...

Él la miró con cuidado, la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el trozo de nuca que quedaba al descubierto entre los rulos, el cuerpo que de pronto pensó que le gustaría abrazar...

No, ella no era Sora, Sora no tenía calor, de Sora no venía nada.

Al menos eso le alegraba. No era ella.

De verdad, era bueno tenerla cerca, de verdad eso lo hacía feliz. Pero eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que se podía permitir.

Accedió al fin a cerrar su mano, apretando con fuerza entre la suya las de la chica, rodeó su espalda con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, descubriendo que abrazarla era tan agradable como pensó que sería.

De verdad agradecía eso. De verdad agradecía el intento.

.- De verdad… de verdad necesitaba un abrazo…- le dijo, besando su frente.- pero eso es todo lo que puedo aceptar, pequeña, lo siento…

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para soltarla, se daba cuenta, pero lentamente consiguió dejarla. Ella lo miró con los ojos húmedos; él le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

.- No, no vayas a llorar, por favor.- le dijo en voz baja.- No vale la pena, no por mí.

Él sonrió otra vez, mientra se alejaba…

Fé jamás había sentido eso en su vida, un vacío tan inmenso que se la tragaba por completo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en la vida estaba perdida...

**TBC**

**Banda sonora: **

**Don't cry- Guns and Roses**

**Nobody wins- The Veronicas**

**Gates of the country- Black Lab**

**Nota de la autora: **Para todos los efectos de esta historia y de todas las historias que escribo, la imagen de las tortugas está basada en el dibujo de Brizuela y de Ponce (googlear o buscar en Deviantart) es bastante más antropomórfico y estilizado.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII-**

Daniel estaba sentado al escritorio, con sólo la luz de la lámpara alumbrando sobre los papeles que estaba examinando. Sobre la mesa estaban esparcidos libros, códigos, fotografías, algunos papeles sellados en bolsitas de plástico. Se subió las pequeñas gafas que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz, estaba tan absolutamente concentrado en lo que hacía, que fue sólo casualidad que de pronto alzara la vista hacia la ventana del balcón. Se permitió un momento para divagar observando los cristales y, más allá de ellos, el cielo nocturno. Fue sólo un momento, así que sacudió la cabeza y volvió a los papeles y al trabajo y poco después, su mente volvía a sumirse en la misma concentración, tanto, que apenas si le dio importancia a la corriente de aire que desordenó un poco las cosas sobre el escritorio, levantó apenas la mirada…

Pero entonces vio que la ventana estaba ahora abierta, de par en par, dejando entrar el aire frío, las cortinas meciéndose suaves… con una sombra de pie entre las hojas de la ventana, avanzando despacio hacia el escritorio.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y de inmediato una punzada de temor le atravesó el pecho. La sombra se detuvo a poca distancia, lo suficiente para que la luz de la lamparita alcanzara a tocarla.

A esa distancia era imposible no distinguirla bien.

.- ¿Felicia?.- llamó, incrédulo.

Fé no se movió, simplemente se quedó observándolo, seria. Daniel se quedó mirándola también, sin entender.

Era ella, de eso no había duda, vestida con un traje negro, muy ajustado, los brazos descubiertos, el pelo recogido en una cola. Muy distinto a la apariencia apacible que siempre le había visto ¿Por qué había entrado así?.

Aguardó, con el ceño fruncido una explicación, se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

.- ¿Qué...?.- comenzó, parpadeando confundido. Ella avanzó un par de pasos más y movió negativamente la cabeza.

.- El nombre es Fénix, no Felicia.- Daniel se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.- Lamento haberte mentido.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Es una broma?- sonrió nervioso, pero Fé se mantuvo imperturbable.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció.

.- Estás hablando en serio.- susurró, como conclusión. Ella asintió. Él frunció el ceño.- Entonces explica de una vez...- terminó.

Sólo entonces se fijó un poco más en la chica, en su cintura. Estaba armada. De a poco sentía que entraba en pánico.

.- No voy a hacerte nada...- se apresuró a asegurarle ella, tal vez interpretando la expresión en el rostro de Daniel.- pero necesito tu ayuda...- terminó.

La mente del hombre comenzó a trabajar más rápido. Se quedó mirando a Fé a los ojos, decidiendo qué debía hacer, qué oportunidades tendría de escapar o llegar al teléfono si lo necesitaba... Se puso de pie.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- preguntó, ya algo molesto.

Entonces volvió a fijarse en la ventana, sólo casualmente... Había dos sombras más a cada lado, apoyadas contra el marco. Tras unos segundos, las sombras se dieron cuenta que él se había dado cuenta y comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección, primero con algo de indecisión, pero después ya resueltamente...

Pronto estuvieron al alcance de la luz.

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron gradualmente a medida que las sombras se hacían más reconocibles. Retrocedió, con la boca abierta, a punto de lanzar una maldición, tropezó con la silla tras él y terminó cayendo al suelo, arrastrando una pila de papeles que llovieron por todas partes...

Raph y Leo llegaron junto a Fé, observando el desastre.

.- Dijiste que tenía una mentalidad abierta...- murmuró Raph.

.- Tal vez debieron esperar a que explicara un poco más...- masculló Fé, Raph se encogió de hombros.

.- Esto es como la bandita, hay que arrancarla de una vez.

Leo esperaba pacientemente, brazos cruzados, a que el humano volviera a ponerse de pie. Ya podía ver un brazo suyo afirmándose del escritorio para impulsar el resto del cuerpo, luego vio aparecer un par de ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de casi terror.

.- No le haremos daño...- dijo Leo, tranquilamente, pero había poca evidencia en la cara del sujeto que indicara que había entendido algo de lo que se le había dicho. Fé suspiró impaciente.

.- Dan... sal de ahí de una vez ¿quieres?

Daniel paseó la mirada por cada uno de ellos, sin palabras, demasiado estupefacto para hablar. Fueron necesarios cuarenta y cinco minutos de explicación para devolverlo a un estado de cierta tranquilidad; después de eso, la expresión de Daniel había cambiado completamente. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, acariciándose la barba, perdido completamente en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de fascinación en la cara.

.- ¿Se dan cuenta que esto puede ser exactamente lo que estaba buscando?.- dijo en voz baja, hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Fé lo miró con curiosidad.

.- ¿No estás molesto?

.- ¿Molesto?.- repitió él como si no entendiera la pregunta, sin volverse a mirarla, todavía perdido en la nada.

.- Si, por haberte mentido...

.- Ah... eso...- dijo él distraído, jalándose algunos pelos de la barba. De pronto se volvió a mirarla.- Ahora todo tiene sentido para mi, supongo que nunca te creí demasiado, siempre evadiendo las preguntas más sencillas, esperaba descubrir que ocultabas algo, aunque jamás esperé esto...

.- ¿No estás molesto, entonces?.- repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño. Él pareció pensarlo un momento.

La miró con detención.

Tal vez debiera estarlo, pero no lograba enojarse con ella… eran otras cosas las que ella le hacía sentir.

Sacudió la cabeza.

.- No.- dijo al fin.- Aunque tal vez debieras dejarme las conclusiones para más tarde.- la miró entrecerrando los ojos.- Fénix...

Ella asintió.

.- Me gusta más así.- dijo él con una sonrisa, pero ella desvió la mirada y no se la devolvió. Daniel se quedó pensando un segundo.- Entonces...- siguió.- ¿Todo fue sólo para llegar a mi? Es decir, podría entenderlo, hasta cierto punto, es tú padre, después de todo, uno hace cosas por los que quiere, aunque eso implique utilizar y manipular a otros sin escrúpulos y...

.- No.- lo interrumpió ella, seria.- Eso no. No sabía nada de esto cuando te conocí, de hecho, esto jamás habría pasado si yo no hubiera tenido algún contacto contigo.

Daniel la examinó un segundo. Finalmente asintió.

.- Ok. El daño no es mucho entonces.

Se volvió a ver a su alrededor. Los miraba y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Estaban sentados en su sala, después de todo.

.- Estuve en Galápagos una vez...- murmuró casi inaudible.- Tengo la misma sensación ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza. Le pidieron que no hiciera preguntas, pero se mordía la lengua para no hacerlas, no quería que pensaran que no era de fiar, les seguiría el juego por ahora, pero tenían que entender, nadie tiene sentados en sus sofás a dos criaturas verdes, humanóides y mutantes sin sentir ganas de hacer mil millones de preguntas.

Aunque la cara del más grueso de ellos daba suficiente miedo como para obedecer y permanecer callado.

Eran parecidos, pero si los observaba bien, notaba las diferencias. Uno de ellos era más bajo en estatura que el otro, pero más grueso y muscular. También era el que tenía la expresión más intimidante. El otro era ligeramente más alto y relativamente más delgado, su expresión era seria, pero más tranquila. Lamentó no poder ver demasiado de sus facciones por culpa de esas mascaras negras que les cubrían sus ojos y casi la totalidad de sus cabezas. Respiró profundo.

.- ¿Entiende lo que vamos a hacer?.- preguntó el más alto, el que llevaba el par de espadas cruzadas a la espalda.

Daniel asintió.

.- Es arriesgado, potencialmente mortal, pero perfecto. – dijo, con cierto entusiasmo. Fé se volvió a verlo, curiosa. Él se encogió de hombros.- Llevo queriendo atrapar a ese desgraciado desde hace meses, hasta ahora sólo tengo algunas pistas para tratar de probar su red de sobornos, pero nadie quiere hablar, además, este tipo financia candidaturas políticas, nadie quiere verlo preso. Hasta ahora estaba solo. Este puede ser el golpe de suerte que he estado esperando: intento de homicidio, secuestro... con eso al menos puedo sacarlo del país...- Daniel hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Si no muero en el proceso...- terminó en un susurro.

Leo se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. Desde el balcón se podía ver el puerto.

.- No lo hará.- dijo en un susurro.- Todo saldrá bien, ya verá.

.-

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

**1- **

El yate de Tsukino esperaba tranquilo en el aparcadero, meciéndose suavemente con las olas. Afuera, en la rampa de abordaje, Tsukino en persona, esperaba rodeado de unos seis u ocho hombres, obviamente armados. No era necesario fijarse mucho para adivinarlo, ni se suponía demasiado al pensar que en el yate aguardaba un buen número de refuerzos.

Todos se pusieron alertas en cuanto el auto rojo se detuvo frente al muelle.

.- ¿Este es el fabuloso plan?.- preguntó Daniel, revolviéndose nervioso en el asiento del copiloto.- ¿Así es como funciona la maquinadora mente de un estratega?

.- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?.- Preguntó Fé, con algo de fastidio, apagando el motor. Daniel no respondió.- Entonces te sugiero que hagas exactamente lo que planeamos.- terminó ella.

Daniel asintió, respirando profundo, Fe lo miró con preocupación. Dios, estaba tan nervioso...

.- No voy a dejar que te pase nada.- le aseguró.

.- Puedo hacerlo...- se apresuró a responder él.- ¿Que hay de ti?

.- No te preocupes por mi.- le respondió seria.- Este no es mi primer rodeo.

Daniel la miró con más detención.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras en verdad?.- preguntó.

Fé dudó.

.-No creí que fuera necesario.- dijo al fin.- No por ahora.

Pensaba en decirle que no era necesario que supiera todo de ella porque en verdad no esperaba que fueran a estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Menos ahora. Pero no lo hizo. No iba a decirle que lo de la noche anterior en verdad no había sido nada, no en ese momento y no cuando para él claramente había sido algo.

.- ¿Tienes todo tu equipo?.- preguntó, cambiando el tema bruscamente. Él la miró confundido por un par de segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

.- Si, sólo denme unos minutos, necesito que hable para grabarlo.

Ella sonrió.

.- Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, cariño, todos estamos a tú señal, tú dices cuando.

Daniel se volvió a verla con los ojos de par en par. De pronto sintió un vacío de pánico en el estómago. Fé abrió la puerta del conductor y se bajó lentamente, mirando hacia los hombres que esperaban por ellos.

Sólo fue un vistazo, pero fue suficiente para contarlos, para ver sus armas dentro de las chaquetas, para ver el bote tras ellos, para ver por una de las ventanas el leve resplandor del disparo de un arma sofocado por algo...

Dio la vuelta al auto y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

**2 .-**

Raph esperó a que el auto se detuviera antes de saltar al agua, lo más silenciosamente posible. Arriba, en el yate, no sintieron siquiera un chapoteo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Leo flotando justo bajo el muelle, antes de continuar su camino. Nadó sin novedad hasta la parte trasera del yate, donde las hélices permanecían inmóviles. Sacó la cabeza del agua, sólo hasta la altura de los ojos.

Esperó, escuchó.

De un salto alcanzó uno de los lados del bote, usándolo menos de un segundo para impulsarse hacia la barra que rodeaba la cubierta. De inmediato se apegó contra una de las paredes.

Directamente sobre él había dos pisos más y en todos había contado al menos tres o cuatro tipos.

Esperó al que hacía la ronda en ese piso. El sujeto pasó por su lado y habría seguido su camino sin notarlo siquiera si Raph no lo hubiera sorprendido por la espalda y tomado su cabeza. Fue un sólo movimiento girar su cuello y sostener su arma antes de que cayera al suelo. Dejó el cuerpo inerte suavemente sobre el piso.

No era que alguien lo fuera a extrañar de todas formas y prefería no dejar la posibilidad a que recobrara el conocimiento y causara problemas. De esa forma era más eficiente.

Sonrió. Todo fuera por la eficiencia.

Siguió por el pasillo y se metió en la primera cabina. Como pensó, había cuatro hombres más ahí. Sólo el último de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada. En el piso superior, uno de ellos incluso pudo disparar el arma, pero Raph sofocó el sonido de la detonación con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros...

**3.-**

Fé abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó a Daniel de ahí jalándolo por el brazo. Venía con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Ella no dijo nada y él sólo tenía ojos para los tipos que estaban de pie frente a ellos. Fé tuvo que empujarlo un poco para que se pusiera en marcha.

Caminó con él hasta el inicio del muelle de madera, a unos veinte metros de los hombres.

Tsukino sonrió.

.- ¿Dónde está lo mío?.- preguntó ella en voz alta para hacerse oír a pesar de la distancia.

El yakuza sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza a un costado y de entre los hombres que lo rodeaban apareció un tipo flaco, viejo y más bajo que el resto. Venía vestido apenas con unos pantalones sucios y debían sostenerle entre dos para mantenerlo en pie. Tsukino hizo otra inclinación de cabeza y dos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Daniel se puso tenso y retrocedió un poco. Fé tuvo que volver a impulsarlo hacia delante.

.- Mantén la calma...- le susurró.

Los hombres se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a buscar en sus costados.

.- Cuidado con las manos...- gruñó ella.

Después de asegurarse que no llevaba armas, los hombres dieron media vuelta y volvieron donde su jefe.

.- Haremos esto lo más sencillo posible.- comenzó el yakuta.- yo le mandó al suyo, usted me manda al mío.

Fé asintió.

.- Él suyo comienza a caminar cuando el mío esté a la mitad... y solo...- gritó ella a su vez.

Tsukino pareció pensarlo un momento, pero luego asintió, haciendo unos gestos con las manos en dirección a ella.

.- Traigan a Costas.- dijo.

Los hombres pusieron al viejo vestido sólo con pantalones, unos pasos más adelante del resto. Sólo entonces levantó la cabeza. Vio a una chica vestida de negro, con un tipo más alto que ella, vestido de traje gris claro. La miró bien.

Desde el fondo de su memoria asomaba un recuerdo difuso, muy difuso, pero aún con el tiempo que había pasado, los rasgos más característicos de una cara no se borran, sin mencionar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre...

.- ¿Ada?.- preguntó vacilante, entrecerrando los ojos.- Ada... ¿eres tú?...

Los segundos siguientes fueron de absoluto silencio. Fé no respondió, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, sólo siguió con la vista al frente.

.- ¿Ada?.- repitió el hombre maltrecho.

Tsukino se echó a reír.

.- Así es, Fénix no-sé-cuantos, resultó ser Ada Costa, ¿verdad que el mundo es un pañuelo?, aunque lo descubrimos por pura casualidad: uno de mis técnicos se le ocurrió avejentar una foto de la pequeña Ada que encontramos entre las cosas de Costas ¿y qué crees? Tú ya eras bastante conocida en nuestro círculo, así que nos sorprendimos un montón. Gracias a eso se nos ocurrió una idea mejor que sólo matar a este maldito tramposo.- dijo, apuntando al viejo con desprecio.

Daniel se volvió a verla, abriendo los ojos de asombro. Ella no dijo nada, ni para confirmar ni para negar, sólo estaba con la vista fija en el frente, ceñuda. ¿Quién era ella en verdad? ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

.- Sigue con lo planeado.- le susurró Fé, casi sin mover los labios, como si hubiera adivinado lo confundido que estaba.

Fénix respiró y exhaló profundo, de forma casi imperceptible. Realmente no le importaba lo que hubieran descubierto en tanto no mencionaran a la familia Castagno. Se había cuidado tanto de no mencionar nunca ese nombre, si Mario y los chicos se veían en problemas por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Finalmente se volvió hacia los hombres al frente.

.- Haz que el viejo camine hacia acá de una vez.- Gritó.

Los hombres le dieron un fuerte empujón al viejo, quien aún la miraba con estupefacción. Casi perdió el equilibrio con el empellón, pero comenzó a caminar de una vez, a paso lento.

Tenía los pies vueltos hacia adentro, los brazos torcidos, y caminaba rígido, como si lo hubieran obligado a permanecer en un lugar muy, muy pequeño por demasiado tiempo. Fé pensó que probablemente se lo tuviera merecido y se prohibió sentir nada parecido a la compasión por él. El viejo probablemente creía que ya estaba a salvo, pero nada más lejos que eso.

Nada más lejos que eso.

No se lo había dicho ni a Raph ni a Leo, pero los problemas de conciencia no tenían nada que ver con su motivación para salvarlo. El viejo Costas aún tenía preguntas que responder, sucesos que aclarar y, probablemente, muertes por las que responder. Le sacaría la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con su familia aunque tuviera que matarlo en el proceso.

Eso podía jurarlo.

El viejo caminó como hipnotizado hasta llegar a la mitad del camino, luego las voces atrás le ordenaron detenerse. Tras su cabeza escuchó con claridad el sonido de un arma al prepararse. No entendía japonés, pero le quedó claro que si se movía más iban a volarle la cabeza.

Fé le dio un empujón a Daniel para que se pusiera en marcha.

Él dudó por un segundo, quedándose inmóvil. Fé vio en su cara que estaba paralizado, muerto de miedo tal vez. Fé comenzaba a maldecir internamente, pensando que ya todo el plan se iba a la mierda, cuando el hombre comenzó al fin a moverse.

Daniel respiró profundo, frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar. Al par de pasos ya caminaba con más seguridad, todavía las manos atadas a la espalda. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la mitad del camino y sólo comenzó a caminar nuevamente cuando el viejo lo hizo en dirección contraria.

Costas siguió el camino hacia la chica, igual de tambaleante que antes y Daniel hacia Tsukino. Fé no se hacía ilusiones, en cualquier momento abrían fuego y se los cargaban a todos, pero de ahora en más, todo dependía de Dani, todo giraba a su alrededor. Era su acto, más le valía brillar...

Costas se volvió hacia Fé al llegar a su lado. Ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

.- Vete al auto.- le dijo en voz baja.- Espera ahí.

El viejo se le quedó mirando.

.- Ada... ¿cómo...? yo pensé que estabas muerta...

.- Ada Costas está muerta.- dijo ella simplemente, con la vista fija en el frente, sin molestarse en mirarlo.- Ahora vete al auto y espera ahí. Si tratas de hacer algo más te mataré ¿entiendes?

El hombre asintió y comenzó a dirigirse al auto.

Daniel avanzó hacia ellos sintiendo como le temblaban las manos. Claro, hasta ese momento sólo había visto películas de acción, nunca había estado en una.

.- Seguro que ahora piensa que debió haber aceptado el dinero y quedarse tranquilo ¿verdad?.- le dijo el yakuza.

.- El que tengas unas cuantas autoridades compradas no significa que todos nos vendamos.- dijo él, tratando de que su voz sonara más segura de lo que se sentía. Tsukino lanzó una risotada.

.- ¿Algunas autoridades? El comisionado de la policía, el fiscal jefe, varios detectives... todos esos están en mi nómina. Diría que no es cualquier cosa.

.- Y te deshaces de los que no cooperan...

.- Es una forma de decirlo.

.- El auto bomba frente a la fiscalía...

.- Oh ese es todo mío, lo sabes, le dije a tu compañero que teníamos que trabajar juntos o tendría que acostumbrarse a dejar de respirar. No me creyó.

.- ¿Tu mataste a...?

.- Así como voy a matarte a ti.- siguió Tsukino.- Los que me molestan se van al infierno.

.- Homicidio, atentado con bomba, soborno y secuestro...- comenzó Daniel con una sonrisa.- Con eso me conformo.

.- Como si fuera a servirte para algo. En cinco minutos más vas a estar muerto.

.- Es todo lo que necesito...- dijo él, comenzando a separar las manos, sintiendo la adrenalina a punto de hacerle explotar el corazón.

Se dio cuenta que las manos ya no le temblaban. Bien, porque justo ahora era cuando las necesitaba, le habían dicho que debía ser rápido. En un segundo separó las manos que había tenido atadas tras la espalda y levantó un brazo al cielo, arrojando con todas sus fuerzas un objeto redondo justo a los pies de Tsukino.

Todavía lo miraba, atontado, cuando la cosa hizo una pequeña explosión y todo el muelle comenzó a inundarse de una nube negra.

Daniel hizo exacto lo que le dijeron y se arrojó de espaldas al piso, con la intención de rodar por el muelle y dejarse caer al agua. Estaba de espaldas cuando vio una sombra salir del agua de un salto y aterrizar justo en medio de los gángsters de Tsukino.

Fue lo último que vio porque la nube negra se volvió tan espesa, que pronto no fue posible distinguir nada. En cuanto dejaron de ver, los matones comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que la sombra que acababa de salir del agua estaba justo detrás de ellos. Daniel ya estaba casi en el agua cuando sintió los golpes y los quejidos apagados y algunas quebrazones de huesos.

Se hundió en el agua varios metros y ya comenzaba a ponerse en posición para volver a la superficie cuando una mano lo atrapó por el brazo. Se volvió a ver y se pegó flor de susto: el ser verde malcarado lo había agarrado por la manga y lo llevaba consigo de vuelta a la orilla a la velocidad de la luz.

Estaban llegando a la superficie cuando Raph se detuvo, estiró hacia atrás el brazo con el que lo llevaba y giró el cuerpo para darse impulso... Justo un instante antes de que lo hiciera Daniel se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya era tarde, salió despedido del agua, varios metros hacia arriba antes de comenzar a caer nuevamente en dirección a la tierra.

No pudo evitar gritar, pero el golpe con el suelo lo tranquilizó. Como pudo logró sujetarse a la orilla para no volver a resbalar hacia el agua.

.- Quédate tras el auto.- le gritó Raphael antes de volver a desaparecer en el agua.

Daniel estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca, pero obedeció, escaló hasta volver al concreto de la calle, dándose cuenta que estaba a varios metros del muelle donde estaba el auto de Fé... Se volvió hacia el yate, con el sonido de las detonaciones reventándole en los oídos. Eso no le gustó.

Desde donde estaba, sólo podía ver unos tipos de negro apuntando a cualquier parte, varios de ellos saltando en distintas direcciones y una sombra verde, casi un borrón, moviéndose entre ellos. Nunca se estaba quieto mucho tiempo en un lugar como para fijar la vista en él.

Buscó el auto, todavía estaba lejos de él, pero podía verlo bien. Al acercarse, encontró a Fé parapetada tras él, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las puertas, sentada en el suelo...

Estaba sola, no había rastro del viejo.

Se acercó corriendo, inclinándose lo más posible hacia el suelo, las balas seguían lloviendo a lo lejos y no estaba seguro de que no fueran capaces de alcanzarlo, de hecho, una pasó rozando la parte de atrás del vehículo, de haber estado más cerca lo habría alcanzado a él.

Se tiró al suelo y se arrastró el resto del camino, hasta que estuvo completamente cubierto por el auto.

.- Fé...- le gritó al llegar junto a ella, pero no hubo respuesta. La miró con cuidado, sintiendo su respiración agitada saliendo como un silbido largo y agudo, sin mucho aire.

.- Dios mío...- susurró, cuando se dio cuenta. Fé no se volvió a verlo, tenía la vista fija en la nada, los ojos vacíos, con la mano derecha apretaba su pecho, cerca del hombro izquierdo, tratando de detener el chorro de sangre que salía a borbotones.

Tenía la mitad de la cara y las manos llenas de sangre, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, tratando de meter aire ahí para seguir respirando, pero sentía que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier minuto.

Daniel la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él, trató de atraer su atención, que lo mirase, pero fue inútil, Fé se estaba desmayando. Finalmente se alzó un poco por encima del auto, mirando hacia el yate. Ya casi no quedaban tipos de negro, uno de los tipos verdes, el de las espadas, se volvió a mirar en su dirección.

.- ¡Ayuda!.- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

**4 .-**

Tsukino desistió de tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y optó por comenzar a retroceder hacia la rampa en busca de un sitio más seguro. Comenzaba a subir por ella cuando algo lo atrapó por las solapas y lo envió volando hacia delante, aterrizando en mitad del muelle.

Allí se arrastró hasta volverse en la dirección del bote. Comenzó a gritar palabras en japonés, frenético.

Raph lo miró aún desde el yate.

.- ¿Estás esperando a tus amigos?.- preguntó, aun cuando con el ruido alrededor ni él pudo escucharse bien.- Ooh, no van a poder venir…

Junto a Tsukino aterrizó el cuerpo de un hombre, luego otro y otro y otro más...

Leo estaba golpeando a los últimos tres al tiempo que la nube negra se disipaba por completo.

Gruñó molesto.

Se suponía que iban a evitar que el tipo pudiera verlos, era la idea, no dejarlo saber qué lo había golpeado, lo que menos querían después eran más represalias de un mafioso loco, pero Raph se había pasado el plan original por cierta parte.

Se quedó mirando la pila de cuerpos que había arrojado junto al yakuza.

.- Mierda, Raph, te dije, nada de fuerza letal...

Raph se volvió a verlo, alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Lo hiciste?

.- ¡Si!

.- Bueno, ya fue, supéralo. Por lo menos a éste no voy a tocarlo.- dijo apuntando a Tsukino.- Puedo dejar que el amiguito de Fé sea el héroe con este tipo.

Leo iba a responder, pero finalmente renunció. Era inútil. Se volvió hacia el vehículo, si todo había salido bien, Fé estaría ahí con el viejo y Daniel. Vio la cabeza de éste último aparecer de detrás, agitó una mano en el aire...

Gritó por ayuda.

A Leo se le encogió el estomago. Se volvió a Raph, que inspeccionaba los cuerpos con la punta del pie.

.- Raph, quédate y mantente despierto.- le dijo, comenzando a correr en dirección al auto sin esperar respuesta.

**5.-**

Fé ni siquiera ayudó al viejo a moverse, por lo que a ella respectaba, ya había hecho su parte. Más que suficiente, si quería vivir que moviera las piernas.

No habían llegado aún al vehículo cuando los alcanzó la nube negra y casi de inmediato después de eso, comenzó la lluvia de balas.

Demasiado pronto, pensó. Corrió y saltó sobre el capó del auto, ocultándose tras él. Iba a dejar a los chicos hacerse cargo del resto, después de todo, estaba desarmada. Si todo salía bien, la cosa terminaría dentro de poco.

Miró a su lado. El viejo aún no llegaba...

Cayó contra la puerta del vehículo con un gruñido. Viejo imbécil, debía haberse desorientado con la nube de humo...Volvió a ponerse de pie e intentó mirar entre la oscuridad. Como había temido, estaba caminando en la dirección contraria, alejándose en vez de acercarse.

Volvió a gruñir.

Dio la vuelta al vehículo, una bala rebotó muy cerca, no sabía donde, pero la sintió golpear algo a un lado...

El viejo era un blanco seguro así.

Gruñó una última vez, golpeando el techo del auto, ahora tendría que ir por él. De un salto pasó por encima del vehiculo y corrió hacia el viejo y lo tomó por el brazo. Sin decir palabra comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección al auto. Aún así no se daba prisa, apenas si podía avanzar sin tropezar.

Fé miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, Daniel tendría que estar ahí ya ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? El viejo volvió a caerse cuando sólo estaban a unos metros. Se agachó, lo tomó por el brazo nuevamente pensando si no sería mejor cargarlo de una vez sobre los hombros, se estaba levantando nuevamente con el viejo a cuestas cuando sintió un golpe cerca del pecho.

Sintió el chasquido de la carne al abrirse, sintió la bala hacer camino por su cuerpo y luego abandonarlo. En un principio fue todo lo que sintió, un golpe, pero no pasó mucho antes de que llegara el ardor, el dolor y luego el frío del entumecimiento extendiéndose rápidamente por brazo izquierdo, todo eso más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltando al viejo. Se daba cuenta de que debía de estar entrando en shock y que si no se movía de ahí podría no pararse más. Pasaron un par de segundos más en los que parpadeó confundida, tratando de orientarse, su mano había ido instintivamente hacia la herida sintiendo ahí una piscina de líquido caliente.

No se atrevió a mirársela todavía. Intentó moverse y fue como si un camión le hubiera aplastado todo ese lado del cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando el dolor llegó en serio, se apretó con fuerza la herida.

Miró hacia el lado, vio las piernas del viejo todavía cerca. Miraba tras de sí, hacia las balas, tratando de agacharse, tratando de ver si alguien seguía apuntando en su dirección...

Comenzó a retroceder.

.- Tu lo dijiste, Ada Costas está muerta...- le dijo, alejándose hacia el auto.- Dejémoslo así.

El sonido de las últimas silabas se perdió en el ruido al alejarse de ella. Ni siquiera se volvió una vez a mirarla. Fé se quedó mirando en su dirección hasta que sus piernas se perdieron de vista. Comenzó a temblar, en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, pero tenía que salir de ahí, salirse del medio. Consiguió pararse y se arrastró hasta el vehículo, cada paso era una eternidad… Logró ponerse de pie, apoyada en el capó, logró dar la vuelta, buscando cubrirse detrás de la carrocería...

Finalmente se dejó caer del otro lado.

Trató de permanecer conciente, pero estaba entrando en shock, se iba...

Volvía a ese lugar.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, pasaba cuando estaba herida, lastimada y sola, las imágenes de ese lugar venían a su cabeza y era como estar ahí otra vez.

Estaba durmiendo boca abajo de la cama, mamá estaba gritando desesperada... Papá sabía que iban a venir, pero no dijo nada. No dijo nada, esperó el momento oportuno y escapó por la ventana, sólo se fue. Mamá se dio cuenta que estaban ahí cuando los cuatro lados de la casa, todas las puertas y todas las ventanas comenzaron a arder. El humo se metía por todas partes, por los ojos, por la garganta, no se podía respirar. La pequeña Ada tenía siete años y no entendía nada. Se puso a llorar, pero no había alcanzado a dar dos gritos cuando unas manos la levantaron con fuerza y la metieron bajo la cama.

"Pégate al suelo" dijo Lucas.

Lucas tenía catorce años, era mucho más grande que ella, sabía mucho más que ella, sabía de todo, era mejor que papá... Vio sus pies salir de la habitación en dirección a la habitación del bebé, que era tan chico que aún no tenía nombre, al menos ella nunca lo escuchó.

Se quedó ahí, tratando de pegarse al suelo, pero el humo entraba por todas partes y las paredes brillaban, incandescentes. Mamá gritaba. Pero mamá siempre gritaba, mamá siempre gritaba o lloraba, todo el tiempo. Lucas no. Lucas siempre estaba tranquilo. Siempre sabía qué hacer...

Pero Lucas nunca volvió del cuarto del bebé.

Papá sabía que venían, pero no le dijo a nadie, esperó el momento oportuno y huyó por la ventana. Sabía que era por él por lo que venían, papá había hecho algo malo a otros hombres y ahora venían a castigarlo, eso era todo lo que sabía, pero no lo olvidaba, no lo olvidaría jamás.

Ada tenía siete años, pero ya sabía entender algunas cosas.

Fé se inclinó hacia delante boqueando, no podía respirar, sintió unas manos en sus hombros, una voz que la llamaba, pero venía de muy lejos, no podía escuchar, no podía respirar...

Había mucho humo...

Lucas dijo que se pegara al suelo, así lo hizo, se pegó lo más posible, pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a hundirse, lento al principio, todo de un viaje después. Las tablas bajo ella se hundieron y ella se vino abajo. Y de pronto estaba de cuatro patas sobre tierra mojada.

Miró hacia arriba, podía ver el piso de su habitación, todavía escuchaba gritar a mamá. Retrocedió, alejándose del agujero, el humo se metía por ahí, pero se disipaba rápidamente. Hasta su cara llegaba aire, una corriente de aire húmedo, la tierra bajo sus manos estaba húmeda. Se acostó de espaldas, pegándose al suelo. Lucas había dicho "pégate al suelo". Él sabía mucho, era el hermano favorito de Ada. Se quedó ahí, muy quieta, los ojos muy, muy abiertos... de pronto ya no escuchó a mamá, pero escuchó cosas romperse, cosas caer... un gran rugido, ruidos demasiado fuertes.

Esperó.

Hacía calor, pero había aire. Pasó mucho tiempo, no sabía cuanto, pero el piso encima se había enfriado, había pasado mucho tiempo, seguro, pero no sabía cuánto. Sintió unas botas, ruido de pasos.

No se movió.

Si se quedaba ahí, creerían que se había quemado también. Los pasos se fueron, pero al tiempo volvieron, esta vez venían con una sirena, el ruido de una sirena. Los pasos volvieron a buscar, volvieron a pasar por encima de su cabeza, pero ella tampoco se movió. Terminarían creyendo que se había quemado en el incendio y ya no volverían a buscarla nunca más. Se quedó en el agujero dos días completos, salió al tercero, cuando ya estaba todo oscuro, salió quitando escombros quemados, haciendo a un lado cosas que se deshacían en cenizas en cuanto las tocaba.

Salió de entre una pila de cenizas...

Ya no había paredes, ya no había habitación... Ya no había mamá, o bebé, o Lucas... sólo escombros.

Esperó.

Esperó mucho rato, de pie, entre las ruinas, mucho rato. Por un segundo pensó que seguía en el agujero, pero tenía que estar afuera por que un rayo de sol le pegó en la cara, pero sentía que todavía estaba en el agujero.

Era verdad, una parte de ella nunca salió de ahí.

Comenzó a caminar, a alejarse. No quiso volver. No volvió nunca más.

Daniel le hablaba, reconocía la voz, pero no sabía qué decía. Dolía, dolía mucho, tuvo que gritar, él la tomó por los hombros, la obligó a mirarlo, ella lo vio un segundo, reconoció su cara, estaba ahí, pero sólo fue por unos segundos, después ya no, después estaba mirando la calle.

Su tiempo en la calle. ¿Cuánto? suficiente, pero nadie la vio nunca, había aprendido eso, a esconderse, a tomar y esconder, a tomar y esconderse y nadie nunca lo supo.

Papá nunca trató de encontrarla. Nunca fue a mirar bajo la cama.

Pasó un tiempo y encontró a Mario. O él la encontró a ella, esa vez tomó, pero no alcanzó a esconderse, tuvo que devolver la billetera. Mario se la llevó a casa con su familia, el ex policía ahora entrenador de box, dueño de un gimnasio, grande como un oso, bueno como el pan.

"¿Cómo te llamas preguntó?"

Ella no supo qué hacer al principio, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía a nadie su nombre. "Fénix" dijo y no volvió a pensar en el otro nombre que había tenido antes.

Mario arrugó la frente. Pensó que era un nombre muy extraño para una niña, pero no importó, Fénix se fue con él y Ada Costas quedó sepultada para siempre debajo de la casa.

A Marie le encantó tenerla, con seis hijos varones, siempre había querido tener una niñita a quien vestir y peinar, casi murió de la pena cuando la vio con las manos vendadas la primera vez, le gritaba a Mario que era una niña, que no podía enseñarle a dar puñetazos, pero para cuando tenía quince años, la niña ya había derrotado a todos sus hermanos, había ganado campeonatos locales y era miembro de la liga estatal.

Entonces fue el turno de Mario de llorar, se tiraba del pelo y rompía su camiseta. No podía creer que Fé hubiera decidido marcharse, sólo tenía diecisiete ¿a dónde iba a ir?... además, ya había soñado con ella sosteniendo el cinturón de oro de la Liga Mundial de Boxeo femenil, el orgullo de su gimnasio.

Pero no. Fé tenía la idea de que podía hacer algo más con su talento que sólo ganar medallas, sólo que aún no sabía bien qué. Se fue de la ciudad y vagó en círculos muy extraños. Fue guardaespaldas por un tiempo para una dura mujer china de negocios, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que amenazaban la vida de los ejecutivos asiáticos, pero valió la experiencia, nunca antes había dado o recibido tantos golpes en partes del cuerpo que ni recordaba que tenía.

Descubrió que no era capaz de matar a nadie, pero de seguir en eso no le iba a quedar mucha opción, así que decidió independizarse. Entró al negocio de los caza personas y descubrió que era verdaderamente buena. Se quedó con eso, le gustaba la idea de cazar y si eran malos, mejor.

Un día estaba persiguiendo a un asesino, sus jefes lo querían de vuelta por una pequeña estafa que había hecho antes de irse. Lo tenía acorralado, pero el tipo le había dicho que si se acercaba más la mataría. A ella le dieron ganas de ver cuánto más podía acercarse antes de que su vida estuviera en verdad en peligro... Fue entonces cuando una cosa verde saltó frente a ella y golpeó a su presa. El hombre logró huir, pero ella había quedado extasiada, jamás había visto nada como eso, nada tan rápido, nada tan extraño... El tipo verde se volvió a verla.

Mitad humano, mitad tortuga, con cara de malo y pésima actitud. Dijo que se llamaba Raphael.

De verdad creía que acababa de salvarla y ella no lo sacó de su error. Le pidió ayuda, le dijo que era una débil y pobre mujer que no podía atrapar a ese tipo tan malo y él se lo tragó con todo y anzuelo. Sólo que después el hombre tortuga se descuidó, había golpeado al asesino hasta casi matarlo, pero no se dio cuenta del regalito que le había dejado pegado en la coraza. Ella lo vio apenas a tiempo.

Lo quitó de una patada y explotó cuando todavía estaba en el aire.

Sólo entonces el ser verde se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de volar en pedazos y de que ella era todo menos una pobre mujercita desvalida. Le causó gracia.

Se quedó con él, era el inicio de una bella amistad en blanco y negro y con acordes de piano a lo lejos. Con el tiempo, le presentó al resto de su familia. Sólo cuatro de ellos en todo el mundo.

Y él fue al último que conoció, aquella vez sintió su voz antes de verlo, la sintió a su espalda en el dojo. Raphael podía decir lo que quisiera de él, pero no podía esconder cuánto lo admiraba. Ella sintió algo también, no lo entendió al principio, por supuesto que no, esa cosquilla en el estomago, no lo entendió entonces y no lo entendería hasta mucho después. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera lo habría imaginado.

Algo en sus ojos. Lo que sintió cuando lo vio pelear. No sabía qué, pero la atraía. Pero él no la había querido al principio y ella nunca le dijo lo que le había partido el corazón saberlo. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Leonardo...

Leo...

Parpadeó, comenzando a aclarársele la vista.

.- Leo...- llamó, pero en realidad su voz sólo había sonado en su cabeza, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar, estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, alguien le había metido una bala en el pecho y no podía respirar, dolía mucho... no podía respirar...

Sentía que estaba bajo la casa todavía, que nunca había logrado salir, que todo eso no era más que un sueño…

Volvió a gritar.

.- ¡Fé!.- gritó Daniel, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Había comenzado a convulsionarse. La rodeó con los brazos, estaba fría...

Miró la herida, no se veía tan mal, como podía haberle causado tanto daño en tan poco tiempo. Pensaba en qué diablos hacer cuando el que se llamaba Leonardo se dejó caer al otro lado de la chica. Leo ni siquiera miró a Daniel, simplemente se acercó a ella. Poniéndose a un lado de Fé, quitó su mano de encima de la herida para verla mejor. La palpó en los contornos, concentrado.

.-No tocó el corazón.- dijo con seguridad.

Era práctica y estudio: con el tiempo sabía decir exactamente qué músculos u órganos había golpeado una bala o un dardo con sólo ver la herida de entrada y, por otro lado, la única forma de asegurar que un golpe causaría el grado de daño deseado, era sabiendo exactamente donde se estaba golpeando. Conocer el cuerpo era esencial.

Daniel vio como sus tres dedos fueron hasta el cuello de Fé, presionó rápidamente tras una oreja y luego bajó hasta el centro del pecho. La mujer dejó de temblar. Leo la rodeó con los brazos, recostando la espalda de Fé sobre su pecho, pegando la boca a su sien.

.- Fé... – la llamó en voz baja. Ella no respondió, seguía con la mirada perdida, respirando a trompicones.- Respira Fé, respira...- continuó, sereno, sin nerviosismos.- Como te enseñé ¿recuerdas? Toma el control de la respiración, vamos...- Leo cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lento y acompasado, atrayendo el cuerpo de la mujer aún más al suyo.- Respira conmigo, yo te guiaré.- insistió.

La mujer abrió la boca, parpadeó un par de veces.

.- ¿Leo?

.- Respira conmigo, Fé. Sígueme.- repitió él, con voz suave.

Leo tomó su mano y la envolvió en la suya. Fé se apretó contra él al instante. Intentó respirar como él, pero seguía confundida.

.- ¿No estoy... en el agujero...?.- balbuceó.

.- Tranquila.- le dijo él, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su hombro, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.- Vas a estar bien.

.- No te vayas...

.- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte.

Ella continuó con la mirada asustada, pero respirando cada vez más calmadamente, él la mantuvo abrazada hasta que después de un rato seguía el mismo ritmo que él.

Daniel se le quedó mirando. Él estuvo todo el rato tratando de hacerla reaccionar sin lograrlo y la criatura sólo le había hablado un segundo. Vio la mano de la mujer todavía sujetando la de él...

Impulsivamente se acercó a tomar su pulso, obligándola a soltar la mano de Leo.

.- Está muy bajo.- dijo, preocupado.

.- Así es como debe ser.- dijo Leonardo, sin dejar de mirarla.- Ha reducido su ritmo cardiaco, eso le hará soportar mejor la perdida de sangre... estará bien...- Se volvió a ver al hombre. Parecía asustado. De verdad estaba preocupado por la chica.- Estará bien.- volvió a repetir.

Daniel no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, a lo lejos comenzaron a sonar unas sirenas.

.- Ya están aquí...- dijo el hombre.- pedí una ambulancia.

Leo asintió.

.- Le dejo el resto.- terminó, tomando delicadamente a Fé por los hombros y deslizándose hasta liberarse de ella. Se puso de pie.

Alzaba la vista cuando vio acercarse a Raph. De hecho, corría hacia ellos. A lo lejos podía ver al yakuza amarrado de pies y brazos como una res después del rodeo.

.- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó brusco, dando la vuelta al auto. Leo no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que viera a Fé.

.- ¡Fé!.- gritó, comenzando a acercarse. Leo lo atajó por brazo.- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¡Fé! ¿Quién mierda le hizo eso?

.- Cálmate, ya está bien.- gritó Leo, tratando de llevarlo en la dirección contraria, mientras las sirenas se aproximaban.- Tenemos que irnos...

.- ¡Fé, responde! ¡Fé!.- seguía, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Leo rodeó su cuello con un brazo y atrajo hacia él su cabeza.

.- Ella va a estar bien, ahí viene una ambulancia, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

.- Pero...

.- Vámonos.- insistió, cargando la voz en cada silaba.

Raph no dijo nada, pero terminó aflojando la presión. Todavía miraba en dirección a Fé cuando Leo comenzó a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la ciudad, los vio subirla a la ambulancia antes de volverse completamente.

**TBC **

Banda sonora:

37 mm- AFI

Lion- Rebecca St James


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX.-**

Abrió los ojos despacio, descubriendo que era de día ya. Una oleada de dolor le sacudió todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, apretó la cabeza contra la almohada, esperando a que pasara, tratando de relajarse. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, Leo estaba a su lado, eso recordaba, después todo se fue a negro. Se volvió a mirar el techo...

Estaba en un hospital, sintiendo el bip de una máquina, con unos tubos saliendo de su nariz. Alguien estaba sentado a su derecha, fuera de su vista, pero lo sentía ahí. Intentó hablar, pero descubrió que tenía poca fuerza para sacar la voz.

.- Tranquila.- escuchó decir y luego una mano apretó la suya.

Daniel.

Volvió sólo los ojos a él, estaba vestido aún con el mismo traje de la noche anterior, la chaqueta en los brazos, los ojos cansados.

.- C-c...- comenzó, pero desistió.

.- Vas a estar bien.- le dijo él en voz calmada.- Todos los demás están bien también. Ellos... estuvieron aquí muy temprano, pero tú seguías dormida. De tu padre no sabemos nada aún, pero si no encontraron su cuerpo podemos concluir que logró salir bien del despelote.

Fé volvió a relajarse, agradeciéndole en silencio que se hubiera anticipado tan bien a todas sus preguntas evitándole el trabajo de formularlas. Pasaron varios minutos en los que volvió a cerrar los ojos, Daniel mantuvo su mano apretada hasta que después de un rato volvió a abrirlos de golpe. Esta vez se sentía un poco mejor.

.- ¿Cuándo me voy?.- preguntó, tras algunos intentos de juntar fuerzas.- No me gusta estar aquí.

Daniel sonrió.

.- Pronto, pero no será antes de esta noche.

.- Y... – siguió débilmente, tomando aire.- No me vas a involucrar en todo esto ¿verdad?- preguntó temerosa.- Es decir, no es necesario que nadie sepa nada de mi, ¿verdad?

Él no tenía idea lo que cuidaba su anonimato, era cuestión de vida o muerte. Daniel se puso serio.

.- Creo que me las puedo arreglar sin ti.- dijo tras pensarlo un momento.- No te preocupes, te protegeré. Nadie tiene que saber más de lo necesario.

Fé asintió aliviada.

.- Ok...- dudó un segundo antes de continuar.- ¿Y los chicos?.- preguntó.

A Daniel le tomó un par de segundos entender a qué se refería.

.- Ah.- dijo al fin.- Ni siquiera voy a pensar en eso.- sonrió.- Por mi, jamás los vi.

Ella asintió otra vez. Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente y en todo ese rato él no soltó su mano, de hecho, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el dorso, evitando los cables adheridos con cinta.

.- Fé...- comenzó.

Fé volvió un poco la cabeza en dirección contraria, tratando en lo que podía de ocultarle la cara. Sabía lo que venía y era demasiado incómodo, le hubiera gustado que al menos hubiese esperado a que saliera del hospital... Pero como Raph había dicho, a veces había que hacer como con la bandita y arrancarla de un tirón.

Respiró profundo, esperando a que terminara la pregunta.

.- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?.- preguntó directamente. Debía sospechar la respuesta, de lo contrario no habría preguntado. Fé se volvió al fin a verlo, girando levemente la cabeza.

Negó con un movimiento.

.- Estar conmigo es exponerse a cosas como la de anoche. Está no es la primera vez y no será la última.- le dijo en voz baja, suavemente.- Lo más seguro para ti es simplemente...

.- No me importa.- la interrumpió. Tomó aire y continuó.- Es decir, puedo con eso, eventualmente...- vaciló, sin terminar la frase.

Fé lanzó una risita.

.- Sabes que no. Yo soy así, no podría vivir de otra forma, pero tú...

.- Fé...

.- Si algo te pasara por mi culpa, no podría con ese temor encima todo el tiempo.

Daniel asintió y lentamente fue soltando su mano. Finalmente se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a la cama deteniéndose a los pies. Desde ahí se le quedó mirando, ceñudo.

.- Dices eso y en parte lo sientes, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?

Fé lo miró un par de segundos y luego desvió la mirada, girando la cabeza de vuelta hacia la pared, de pronto deseando que simplemente se fuera de una vez. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era alguien con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué pasaba en realidad y lo suficientemente racional como para hacerle ver lo tonto de la situación, lo tonta que podía llegar a ser...

Daniel hizo una mueca de disgusto. La noche anterior había sido sólo una corazonada, una impresión vaga que después le había parecido tan descabellada, que con el viaje al hospital y durante la noche casi había desaparecido. Era ridículo. Ridículo sólo pensarlo. Pero ahora no parecía haber estado tan perdido en su primera impresión, ahora creía que era precisamente eso, eso que había pensado que ni en un millón de años podía ser, precisamente eso era el problema...

Casi podía verlo escrito en la frente de la chica.

Cuando estaba en peligro, cuando estaba herida, no fue a él a quien buscó por protección. No fue a él. No era tonto ni ciego, sabía sumar dos más dos...

Y de pronto le daba un ser verde.

.- Tú y esa criatu...- había comenzado pero se detuvo al instante al ver los ojos de furia con los que ella se había vuelto a mirarle ni bien comenzó a pronunciar la palabra.- Leonardo...- se corrigió, bajando la mirada, tratando de mantenerse en calma.- Es... es eso ¿verdad?.- Ella no respondió, a pesar de todo el tiempo que él le dio para hacerlo.

Daniel esperó con las manos empuñadas, no se daba cuenta siquiera de que las estaba apretando tanto; pedía en silencio para que en cualquier segundo ella se largara a reír y le dijera que estaba hablando estupideces, que como podía imaginar una bobería como esa. Pero no ocurrió. Esperó por eso, pero nunca llegó. Ni siquiera intentó mentir.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

.-Eso no puede ser.- comenzó en un susurro.- No. No puede ser.- El hombre soltó una risa nerviosa.- No puedo creerlo…

.- Dan...

.- ¡Ni siquiera es humano, por amor de Dios...!.- estalló al fin.- Ni siquiera, ni siquiera sé lo que es...

Fé desvió la cabeza aún más hacia la pared, como si quisiera alejarse de él lo más posible, deseando dejar de escuchar. Dan lanzó un gruñido y le dio la espalda con brusquedad.

Odiaba la situación tanto como odiaba haber reaccionado así. Apenas la conocía, en una sola noche había probado ser capaz de atraer más problemas de los que había tenido jamás en toda su vida... Y aún así, aún así dolía bastante. Aunque técnicamente no podía perder algo que nunca había tenido para empezar.

.- En el fondo...- volvió a hablar, ahora ya calmado.- Creo que en el fondo sabes que eso no va a ninguna parte… No lo sé, no lo creo... es una locura.

Fé no respondió, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió a verlo, sólo se quedó mirando la pared. Dan se quedó pensando, si no decía nada, si no hallaba con qué rebatirle, entonces, entonces tal vez tenía una oportunidad de convencerla. Eso pensaba hasta que vio una tímida lagrimita comenzar a salir por la esquina de su ojo, pequeñita y dudosa, se quedó ahí, sin decidirse nunca a caer.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

La lógica tenía el invariable talento de destruir las más bonitas ilusiones, él no estaba diciéndole nada que ella no hubiera pensado ya, no tenía ningún sentido tratar de hacerle ver todos los problemas que le traería el preferirlo a él, porque ella ya sabía todo eso. Los había empezado a sufrir ya, algo se lo decía y aún así no había señal de que pensara en desistir.

De verdad... ¿de verdad lo quería? Tenía miedo de preguntarle y en verdad no quería saber la respuesta, se quedaba con lo que le parecía ver en su cara. Sin querer se le escapó un bufido irónico.

Si. De verdad lo quería. De verdad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada con sus palabras, excepto hacerla llorar y cualquier cosa, menos eso. Se la quedó mirando un par de segundos más y luego comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

.- Ya me voy...- dijo, inconscientemente tratando de demorar el trámite, pero ya sabía que ella no iba a tratar de retenerlo.- pero estaré cerca si me necesitas, sólo llama...- acabó al fin.

Ella no se volvió a verlo, sólo asintió.

.- Lo siento.- balbuceó, limpiándose la lagrima aquella con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Dan puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta.

.- Yo también... y...- pensó un instante en sus palabras.- Sólo piensa que nunca es tarde para recapacitar. Yo puedo esperar. De verdad que sí.- Fé volvió los ojos a él, pero Dan ya no la estaba mirando, había bajado la vista hasta la manilla de la puerta, fingiendo estar increíblemente concentrado en la tarea de abrirla. Finalmente lo logró y desapareció tras ella, dejando a Fé mirando sin mirar la puerta cerrada.

Estaba pensando, con las últimas palabras de Dan flotando en su cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón, que iba de cabeza a algo que sólo le traería complicaciones. Afortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, gracias al constante sueño farmacológico al que estuvo sometida todo ese día, cortesía de su buen amigo el hospital.

**2.-**

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y esa vez fue Abril quien apareció tras ella. Venía seguida de un enfermero que empujaba una silla de ruedas.

.- ¿Lista para irse, señorita?- dijo sonriente.

Para entonces, Fé había logrado pasar la camiseta por su cabeza y los brazos, pero estaba teniendo problemas con la chaqueta. Abril se acercó y le ordenó las ropas, le cruzó el cabestrillo por el cuello, puso su brazo izquierdo con la mayor suavidad posible y luego la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

Fé la dejó hacer obedientemente, aceptando por un rato que cuidaran de ella como si fuera una niña.

.- Los muchachos me mandaron a buscarte...- dijo Abril mientras la preparaba.- Te llevaré a casa. Ella asintió, tratando de sonreír.

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio, Abril la acompañó hasta el departamento y luego la ayudó a prepararse para dormir. Fé se sintió un poco decepcionada, en verdad esperaba verlos ahí. Abril lo notó y trató de subirle el ánimo.

.- Prefirieron no venir hoy.- dijo.- Querían dejarte descansar. Mañana se dejarán caer con seguridad.

Fé asintió, sonriendo un poco. Abril ya la tenía lista para meterla en la cama, pero entonces la miró con más cuidado.

.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?.- preguntó notando que se veía tan desanimada.- Hay un par de analgésicos que podrías tomar…

.- No. No es eso…- le respondió con voz queda, sin mirarla, pero sin dar más explicación. Abril se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó preocupada.- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Fé se sentía débil, tal vez fuera por la herida, tal vez fuera por lo de Leo, pero la sincera preocupación de Abril la desarmó. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no hizo nada para evitarlo, se inclinó sobre sí misma, enjuta y encorvada, sintiendo toda la tristeza del universo sobre ella.

Abril la miró sorprendida y luego preocupada. Sin decir nada la rodeó con un brazo y la chica de inmediato aceptó el gesto.

.- Todo va a estar bien…- le dijo en voz baja.- Te vas a poner como nueva en nada de tiempo, de veras que sí, todo estará bien.

Fé asintió.

.- Gracias… lo sé, es sólo que…

Fé dejó que Abril la abrazara, deseando de pronto poder contarle todo y que le dijera también a eso que todo iba a estar bien…

Las cosas rara vez son como a uno le gustarían, generalmente es complicado, cuesta y es frustrante, nos ponen a prueba todo el tiempo. La iban a poner a prueba a ella también, cuánto más podía persistir, cuánto más podía aguantar. Suspiró, a medida que lograba dejar de llorar.

El corazón quería lo que el corazón quería y al menos ella ya sabía lo que era. Después de la despedida de Daniel, después de haberlo dejado marchar así, qué otra duda quedaba.

Al menos ya había tomado una decisión. Al menos eso.

.-

**TBC **

**Banda sonora:**

**Wicked Game- Versión HIM**

**Secret.- Maroon 5**

**You can't always get what you want- Rolling Stones**

Si se han leído toda la historia hasta acá, entonces NO PUEDEN PERDERSE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS... en serio...

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Banda Sonora:

.- My Skin- Natalie Merchant

.- Something so right- Annie Lennox

.- Flying high- Jem

**CAPITULO X.- **

Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez... bueno, no realmente, pero así lo sentía.

Podía decirse a sí mismo que había querido dejarla descansar sin molestarla, pero lo cierto era que no se había atrevido a verla, sólo la llamó en una oportunidad para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, e incluso entonces fue escueto y telegráfico.

Incómoda situación. Y la idea de que tal vez fuera miedo todo el problema la volvía más incómoda aún. ¿Evasión? Y si así fuera ¿qué estaba evadiendo? Ó ¿quién evadía a quién? Ella tampoco había dado señales de vida durante todas esas semanas hasta esa tarde.

La última vez que hablaron, la chica todavía estaba en cama, tres semanas atrás. Le pidió que lo perdonara, se deshizo en explicaciones porque necesitaba que le creyera, que le creyera que hablaba en serio, que de verdad lo sentía, jamás quiso que saliera herida, en ninguna forma posible, que si hubiese algo que él pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas...

Y mientras hablaba, ya no sabía si le pedía perdón por haber dejado que la lastimaran, por no haberla cuidado más, o por haber tenido que rechazarla. Ni él mismo lo supo, el sentido se confundió.

Pero ella lo había entendido de todas formas, le sonrió y desechó el tema con facilidad, pero no estaba sonriendo de verdad, llevaba lo suficiente conociéndola como para entender todos sus gestos y simplemente era muy mala fingiendo. Pero había hecho un esfuerzo por esconder la decepción y eso se lo agradeció. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos estaba hablando de la herida en el hombro y los dos alcanzaron a darse cuenta de ese detalle. Era lo único que faltaba para dejar atrás ese asunto, sin tener que volver a mencionarlo, sin volver a reclamarse nada, para poder volver a lo de siempre. Era lo que más quería, que le volviera a sonreír de la misma forma que antes y, si no fuera mucho pedir, que volviera a abrazarlo otra vez...

Sonrió. Eso sólo complicaría más las cosas.

Pero no podía engañarse, todavía sentía calor en el estomago cuando se acordaba, justo antes de sentirse inmensamente estúpido. No era buena idea pensar en eso, pero le gustaba y en esos días se había permitido recordarlo más de una vez. Imbécil de él, pero todavía podía almacenar algo bueno que recordar de vez en cuando si hacia falta y no iba a pedir disculpas por eso.

Respiró profundo.

Ella había dicho esa tarde al teléfono que ya estaba bien, que le gustaría retomar el entrenamiento, que lo esperaba en la azotea esa noche. Genial, había dicho él. No se le había ocurrido nada más que decir. Ella había sonado normal, le pareció, como siempre, así que su nerviosismo no tenía razón de ser. No era que saber eso lo iba a hacer desaparecer más fácilmente.

Llevaba esperando un buen rato en la azotea, pero ella no se presentaba, iba a comenzar a preguntarse qué diablos cuando sonó el teléfono. Contestó.

.- Estoy abajo... – dijo la voz de Fé del otro lado.- ¿Vienes?

No dijo nada más y tampoco esperó respuesta, sólo colgó. Leo se quedó congelado, aún con el auricular en la mano. Odiaba que le hicieran eso, ahora no tendría más remedio que bajar.

Una trampa muy bien puesta, pensó, pero después, mucho después...

Entró en el departamento usando la puerta principal, temiendo que tal vez la ventana iba a estar cerrada. En el interior las cortinas estaban todas corridas, todo en semi oscuridad, no mucha señal de movimiento, no como si la chica hubiese vuelto a su rutina acostumbrada. No parecía que la hubiese retomado en verdad, tal vez fuera ese el problema, tal vez no se sentía bien aún, tal vez no estaba lista.

Se quitó las fundas y la bandana y dejó todo sobre el sofá, aún previendo que su visita no duraría demasiado: la chica estaría mal y sólo querría descansar. Debió decirlo antes por teléfono y ni siquiera habría ido ahí a molestar. Igual deseaba verla un segundo, ver que todo estuviera bien...

Se quedó inmóvil, parado en la sala sin encender la luz, escuchando. Fé estaba en su habitación, la sintió moverse.

.- Aquí...- dijo su voz, confirmándole su suposición.

.- Está bien...- dijo, sólo alzando la voz.- vendré mañana si lo prefieres.

No hubo respuesta. Esperó un rato, pero nada. No parecía que ella fuera a decir nada más o que fuera a salir a recibirlo.

Debió haberse ido, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, pero seguía sin decidirse. Se movió y luego se detuvo. Volvió a hacer ademán de voltearse y luego volvió a dudar. Finalmente dio la vuelta completa sobre sí, en dirección al pasillo. Segundos después estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, mirándola.

Fé estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, en el extremo más alejado, con la bata blanca de baño puesta, los pies aún en pantuflas. Las cortinas también estaban corridas ahí, dejando el lugar casi a oscuras, de ella veía apenas la silueta, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de encender una luz.

La chica se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa cansada.

.- Ya ves, tenía toda la intención de salir, pero sólo llegué hasta aquí...- le dijo suavemente.

Leo la observó en silencio por varios minutos, antes de dejarse caer contra el marco de la puerta con la cara descompuesta. Le destrozaba el corazón verla así. El cascabel humano al que estaba acostumbrado ahora apenas moviéndose, todo por su culpa.

Él la había expuesto, después de haberla apartado de esa forma, sentía como si la hubiera abandonado a su suerte...

.- Lo siento...- dijo en voz muy baja.- Te prometí que todo iba a salir bien.- Leo se interrumpió, frotándose la frente con frustración.- No debí dejar que pasara, yo...

La chica soltó un bufido.

.- Como si fueras todopoderoso, como si pudieras controlarlo todo...- le dijo irónica. Leo se volvió a verla sorprendido, pero ella no le dio oportunidad de abrir la boca.- Sacaste a Daniel y al mal nacido de mi padre enteros, era todo lo que pedía. Y esto no es como si me fuera a morir ¿verdad?.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

Leo asintió, desviando la vista.

.- Ok.- se rindió.- Descansa. Pero mañana debemos retomar, será mejor para ti que vuelvas a moverte pronto, aunque sea suave...

Leo aguardó respuesta, pero la chica ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, como si no le hubiera prestado ninguna atención. Leonardo la miró, esperó contra la puerta, ella en silencio, a metros de él, concentrada en algo imposible de saber. Bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose a cada instante más extraño.

De pronto Fé puso una mano en la cama, sobre el espacio vacío junto a ella. Hizo que Leo se volviera a mirar en el acto, sobresaltado.

.- Ven a sentarte conmigo un momento..- dijo, apenas en un susurro. Leo se separó del marco de la puerta. Tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Fé se volvió a mirarlo y de pronto no supo qué decir- Por favor...- insistió.

Leo estaba paralizado en la puerta por eternos segundos, finalmente comenzó a moverse hacia ella. Lo pensó, pero al fin no pudo decir que no. No supo porqué, sólo no quería escucharse a sí mismo decir que no otra vez...

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose horriblemente incómodo, cuidándose de guardar la suficiente distancia, pero ella la acortó al instante sentándose junto a él, apegándose a su cuerpo, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Leo no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se quedó muy quieto, el cuerpo duro. En algún momento cerró los ojos, sintiéndose frío, sintiéndose irreal, extraño, el nerviosismo iba a hacer que en cualquier momento comenzara a temblar y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y descubrir que estaba pasando con él.

.- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?.- preguntó al fin en un susurro.

.- Bien. Me quité el cabestrillo.- respondió ella de la misma forma, con los ojos pegados en el piso.

.- Eso veo.- dijo él asintiendo.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en un buen rato, el silencio comenzaba a volverse pesado, incómodo, nervioso... inútil...

Ella podría esperar toda la vida a que Leo se relajara, pero eso no iba a pasar jamás, también pensó que podría dejar que se fuera, como seguramente estaría deseando.

.- No quiero que te vayas.- dijo al fin con decisión.- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Leo parpadeó, dejó transcurrir unos segundos, como si no hubiera oído nada, luego comenzó a moverse al fin, buscando separarse de ella. Esa era, precisamente, la señal para irse, ella debería saberlo ¿por qué pasar otra vez por lo mismo? Ella debería saber que no se quedaría, que no podía...

Pero en vez de dejarlo ir, Fé cruzó su brazo frente a sus hombros y lo arrastró suavemente con ella hacia la cama. Antes de darse cuenta, Leo estaba tendido de espaldas, con la cabeza de la chica descansando en su hombro, con uno de sus brazos cruzando su pecho.

Se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, estupefactos... Esperó. Ambos esperaron, por mucho rato, sin moverse.

Leo tenía la terrible urgencia de salir de ahí, no entendía cómo se había dejado conducir así, en qué momento había dejado que pasara, temblaba, ahora sí era evidente y su respiración no tenía ningún control y quería pararse e irse y correr y alejarse y dejar de sentir eso y detener eso y escapar y estar a salvo...

Y no pudo. No estaba haciendo nada de eso, se estaba quedando exactamente inmóvil, tendido en la cama...

Era demasiado agradable tenerla cerca, sentir su rostro en su hombro, el resto de su cuerpo en el costado, dolorosamente agradable...

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó ella al fin.

.- Aterrado...- respondió, en un arranque de honestidad.

La chica rió.

.- Es horrible enamorarse.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Pero tú ya sabes cómo es.

Leo cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia la pared.

.- Esto no está bien. Es mejor que me vaya.

.- ¿Mejor para quién?

.- Para mí. Es mejor para mí si me voy ahora.

.- ¿En serio?

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

.- Tú no quieres ser así.- dijo Fé al fin, subiendo más por el hombro de Leo, hasta alcanzar su cara.

Leo se volvió a verla, sin entender. Ella alargó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, él no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había hecho eso, que alguien lo hubiera tratado así ¿por qué lo hacía, porque lo miraba de esa forma? Y sentía que se volvía frágil y a punto de ceder y no quería, no quería eso otra vez... y se quedaba sin aire y asustado, horriblemente asustado, cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

.- Fé...- comenzó, tenía que parar eso, tenía que pararlo justo ahí. Pero ni siquiera podía hablar, había algo tan agradable en ella, lo obligaba a no moverse a pesar de que lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

.- Necesitas esto tanto como yo.- escuchó su voz.

Leo se le quedó mirando, como antes, iba a decir algo, iba a apartar la mano de su cara, pero no pudo seguir, tenía un nudo en la garganta... Apretó la mano de Fé, iba a apartarla de sí y se dio cuenta que aún la tenía entre la suya y que no la soltaba. La miró con algo de terror, no la soltaba...

Fé se acercó aún más a él, se incorporó un poco, quedando su cara sobre la suya, besó su mejilla...

.- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, no tienes que dar nada...- la escuchó decir, apenas audible.

Comenzó a besarle la boca.

Él no lo entendió, estaba perdiendo la noción de lo que ocurría, se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo, la estaba besando, sin haberlo querido, sin habérselo propuesto y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo deseando eso con tanta fuerza que dolía, tomó su cara, la acercó más a él, ahora sintiéndose al borde de una extraña desesperación. Ella se movió suavemente a su lado, quitándose la bata, casi sin moverse.

Por la esquina del ojo, Leo vio la venda blanca que todavía cubría su herida, sintió el cuerpo de Fé suavemente contra el suyo, la piel increíblemente cálida, increíblemente suave. Su mano fue hasta su hombro herido, lo acarició un poco, bajó un poco por su brazo, temblando horriblemente, no podía controlar eso.

Ella lo besaba, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos, su pecho sobre el suyo, sentía una de sus piernas rozando las suyas...

Comenzaba a marearse.

Cada vez que daba un paso más, caía en un agujero profundo, ya había estado ahí antes, sabía lo que se sentía dar un poco de sí, pero nunca antes había recibido nada a cambio.

Nada como eso.

Sintió miedo. Por más estúpido que pareciera decirle que no a algo tan agradable... Tomó su hombro e intentó separarla de sí. Ella dejó de besarlo y se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida.

.- No...- comenzó él, casi sin aire. Movió los labios, pero nunca encontró las palabras.

Ella pegó cara a la suya, habló sobre ella, acariciándola despacio.

.- Déjame darte esto.- susurró.- Déjame ayudarte a sanar.

Leo la miró un segundo, los ojos claros, el par de pecas sobre la nariz… Costaba bajar la guardia, incluso deseando hacerlo, aunque fuera lo que más quisiera en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos.

Fé acariciaba su cara mientras besaba su cuello, mientras dejaba caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre él. Él la sintió, cálida y liviana, temblando, su cuerpo temblaba también ¿por qué? Y si estaba como él, muerta de miedo... Le acarició el cabello, su mano resbaló despacio por su espalda, pero luego volvió a quedar inmóvil a un lado. Cerró los ojos y no volvió a decir nada más.

Las manos de Fé bajaron por su pecho, suavemente, él las dejó hacer sin moverse, las dejó buscar por su cuerpo, bajar, buscar, increíblemente suaves, todo su cuerpo bajaba por el suyo. Nadie lo había tocado así antes, jamás pensó que alguien podría, que alguien querría alguna vez y jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan bien ni ser tan placentero, ni ella tan delicada. Sintió su voz, apenas un susurro, le dijo que se relajara, que no pensara en nada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, sus manos crispadas a los lados de su cuerpo. Soltó una risa nerviosa. Se preguntó que tan malo sería si se dejaba a sí mismo disfrutar de todo eso, sin preguntas, sin sentirse avergonzado, sin tratar de controlar lo que estaba pasando...

Sólo ahogó una exclamación cuando la lengua de Fé fue a tomar el lugar de sus manos allá abajo entre sus piernas. Frunció el ceño, tratando de relajarse, tratando de dejar de resistirse. Ella se aferró a sus muslos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en su tarea, antes de volver a deslizarse hacia arriba, suave, pero rápidamente... su cuerpo volvió a estar sobre él, volvió a su cuello, acariciando su cara mientras sus piernas iban a envolver sus costados.

Le había pedido que no hiciera nada y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, la había dejado sola haciendo lo que quisiera y la iba a dejar hacerlo hasta donde quisiera. Fé apoyó sus manos en su pecho a lo que se incorporó a horcajadas sobre él.

Leo abrió los ojos, la miró desnuda, los rulos cayendo sobre los hombros. Quiso tocarla también, su mano bajó por su estomago y ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos, perdida en ella misma mientras se acomodaba sobre él, buscando la posición.

Tenía el corazón agolpándosele en el pecho, la respiración a mil, pero no estaba pensando en nada, sólo la veía hacer, vio como se alzaba un poco y luego volvía a caer sobre él, arqueando la espalda, con un gemido suave al hacerse penetrar. Cerró los ojos cuando Fé comenzó a moverse, suavemente al principio, muy suavemente, más rápido luego, a lo que sus propias manos en su cintura se lo pidieron. Fé volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, una mano sobre su cara, acariciándola, mientras ocultaba la suya en su cuello, jadeando sobre su mejilla, gimiendo suave contra ella, sin dejar de moverse.

Leo sujetó su espalda, aferrándola con fuerza, sintiéndola agitada, la piel caliente, Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi sin aire, sintiendo el pecho de Fé moviéndose contra el suyo, su respiración en el oído, mezclada con la suya, jamás había sentido nada como eso, se preguntaba si habría forma de hacerlo durar para siempre. Desgraciadamente, esos placeres estaban hechos para ser tan breves como intensos.

Clavó los dedos en ella cuando finalmente acabó.

Fé se desplomó sobre él con un suspiro, quedándose unos segundos quieta, aguardando un instante antes de volver a moverse. Sentía el corazón de Leo en su oído, latiendo fuerte, todavía respiraba agitada cuando se incorporó un poco a ver su cara. Apoyó sus brazos en la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Leo se volvió a mirarla en silencio, respirando por la boca...

Sólo la miró, todavía no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Fé sonrió satisfecha y luego volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello, acurrucándose sobre él. Cerró los ojos, las manos de Leo envolvieron su espalda otra vez y ella se quedó dormida.

**2 .-**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba arropada, recostada sobre el costado contrario al de la herida. Parpadeó un par de veces, hacia calor, pero no tenía intenciones de moverse, Leo la tenía abrazada, su pecho contra el suyo. Se quedó un segundo escuchando el subir y bajar acompasado de su respiración.

Sonrió.

Seguía ahí, no se había ido, estaba ahí, de alguna forma la había llevado con él bajo la ropa sin despertarla. Sintió sus brazos alrededor, estaba despierto también, le acariciaba suave la nuca. Leo se dio cuenta que la chica había despertado y se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirarla. Dejó una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra fue hasta su cara, acariciándola suave, luego bajó por su cuello, hasta sus hombros. Fé alzó la vista, buscando sus ojos, él la miró por un instante.

.- No digas nada.- susurró, acariciando su cara.- Por favor...

Ella besó la mano que la acariciaba y bajó la mirada, acurrucándose más contra él. Leo volvió a sus hombros y siguió bajando por su brazo, apenas rozándola. Fé cerró los ojos, tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas y había tanto que quería decir, pero sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la mano de Leo, tratando de poner la mente en blanco.

Estaba ahora cerca del corazón, suavemente explorando su cuerpo, bajó un poco más y rozó con la punta de los dedos uno de sus pechos, apenas tocándolo. Continuó hasta su estómago, podía abarcarlo casi completamente con la mano extendida, siguió camino hasta su cintura, a lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta sus piernas. Se detuvo ahí y Fé sintió su boca en el cuello, comenzando a besarla. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sólo sintiendo, Leo temblaba un poco, la besaba suave al principio, inseguro, pero pronto fue distinto, sentía su respiración un poco más agitada cada vez. Aferró uno de sus muslos con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él aún más.

Le besaba el cuello, balbuceó algo que no pudo entender, ella levantó la cara y él comenzó a besarla en la boca, ansioso, una mano en su mejilla, la otra en su pierna, queriendo separarlas.

.- Fé...- gimió.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y él se dejó caer sobre ella, entre sus piernas, casi con desesperación. Dejó de besarla cuando comenzó a penetrarla.

Fé ahogó un quejido y se le quedó mirando asombrada mientras él respiraba y jadeaba sobre su boca, los brazos apoyados en la cama, ella atrapada en el medio. No esperaba eso de él, tal vez ni él mismo lo esperaba. Cada vez que entraba, el movimiento le hacia doler la herida, pero logró sofocar un quejido, tratando de aguantarse.

.- ¿Te hago daño?...- le preguntó al oído, casi sin aire, sin detenerse de todas formas. Ella buscó su boca y lo besó rápido.

.- No, está todo bien, está todo bien.- susurró.

Cerró los ojos, dejándolo hacer, no quería detenerlo, estaba bien, todo estaba bien, no importaba, no importaba... Sólo no pienses en ella, no pienses en ella, era todo lo que le pedía...

Pero había dicho su nombre, era su nombre el que llamaba, no el de ella, era mucho más de lo que podía haber esperado, todo eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado, que la buscara de esa forma, que la deseara… parecía suficiente, pero entonces ocurrió algo más.

Los movimientos torpes y bruscos del principio, llenos de ansiedad, se volvieron rítmicos e intensos, luego, con la fuerza necesaria, la velocidad justa… Arqueó la espalda, sujetándose a sus brazos, gimiendo sin reprimirse nada. No esperaba que pasara, no aún, de veras que no, en verdad no esperaba venirse. Se suponía que ella iba a complacerlo, no esperaba que fuera al revés, no esperaba sentir así, casi no estaba prestándole atención cuando sólo segundos después acabó él.

Leo se dejó caer sobre Fé, cuidando de no volver a rozar la herida, ella todavía temblaba, todavía aferrada sus brazos. Se le escapó un sollozo, no sabía de donde, no sabía porqué, él se volvió a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de entender, le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella sonreía, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Leo la abrazó acomodándola sobre su pecho.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Banda sonora:**

**.- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier- Nutte**

**.- Misterious ways.- U2**

**.- Me gusta.- San Alejo. **

**CAPITULO XI.-**

**1- **

La alarma del reloj fue como un baño de agua fría.

Pegó un salto en la cama, levantándose al instante apoyada en los brazos y luego sobre sus rodillas. De inmediato supo que tendría menuda tarea tratando de peinarse cuando vio caer unas mechas de pelo enmarañado sobre su cara.

Miró con ojos soñolientos el reloj que todavía sonaba furioso. Lo apagó. Los números indicaban las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco. ¿Por qué demonios sonaba a esa hora?. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano, todo el efecto de un gran trasnoche acababa de pegarle justo en medio de la cabeza ¿por qué? Se tomó unos segundos para recapitular la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

No supo exactamente qué debía sentir, pero pánico era lo más próximo. Volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama, aunque ya se imaginaba qué iba a encontrar ahí. Nada.

Tomó la sábana a su alrededor y se envolvió con ella. Se quedó largo rato mirando el espacio vacío a su lado, las ropas en desorden, todavía con la forma del que había estado ahí. ¿A qué horas se había ido? ni siquiera lo sintió, pero él era bueno en eso ¿no? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? No era que tuviera qué decir algo, era sólo que... Sólo que podría haberlo hecho. Podría al menos haberse despedido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, cubriéndoselos con una mano. Dios, qué había hecho.

.- Mierda...- gruñó, haciendo a un lado las ropas y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

No era que esperara nada especial, pero irse así… ¿Había sido un error todo eso? Se detuvo un instante al terminar de ponerse los pantalones y recomenzó más lento con la camiseta y la sudadera. No se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de nada, pero por un segundo pensó que tal vez...

Había pensado que tal vez, después de esa noche, ya no pensaría en él de la misma forma. Tenía la esperanza de darse cuenta de que se había confundido y no sentía lo que había creído sentir, que sólo había sido imaginación suya y que todo no era más que un capricho del momento, sólo entusiasmo. Quería probarse a sí misma que era poco probable que una chica como ella pudiera alguna vez enamorarse. Pero no era así como había resultado. Para nada.

Maldición.

El hecho era que ahora sentía lo mismo que antes y quizás con más fuerza aún.

Maldición. Y maldito fuera él, que tenía la culpa de todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de vestirse, dándose cuenta que sin querer se había puesto el buzo negro. Se amarró el pelo, pensando y mirando el reloj.

Dos minutos pasados de las cinco. De pronto tuvo una revelación. Ahora se acordaba de por qué había puesto el reloj a esa hora y porqué el buzo negro estaba a un lado de la cama listo para usarse. Segundos después salía disparada hacia la puerta de entrada.

Subió los escalones hacia la azotea a la velocidad de la luz y abrió de golpe la puerta de la caseta de las escaleras. Dio un par de pasos hacia el centro y se inclinó sobre sí misma, apoyándose en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lanzó una carcajada sin aire y se dejó caer al piso sobre sus piernas.

.- Estás aquí...- casi gritó, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó sus rodillas, todavía respirando agitado.- Oh, dios, creí que te habías ido...- susurró.

Leo se volvió a mirarla. En silencio avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo a menos de un metro. Fé alzó la vista con cautela, él siguió sin decir nada, tenía una expresión seria en la cara. Ella iba a abrir la boca, pero la interrumpió alcanzándole un par de bastones de madera.

.- ¿Lista?.- preguntó con la misma seriedad. Fé lo miró aturdida, pero recibió los bastones y se puso de pie.

Leonardo dio media vuelta y fue a esperarla en el centro de la azotea, Fé sostuvo un bastón en cada mano, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados.

Era extraño. Entrenar no era la primera cosa que se le ocurriría hacer después de lo de la noche anterior, pero le siguió el juego. O estaba haciendo cómo que jamás había pasado o tal vez no tenía idea de qué era lo que había pasado exactamente. Leo practicó algunos movimientos mientras ella se alistaba, buscaba concentrarse, ya conocía esa expresión. Tal vez fuera difícil para él también. Tal vez...

Siempre le había gustado mirarlo cuando practicaba, desde el principio. A veces parecía que el entrenamiento era lo único que valía la pena en su vida, lo único a lo que podía dedicarla. Lo único a lo que, de hecho, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma. Leo había comenzado a viajar poco después de que murió Splinter, viajes de aprendizaje. Volvía por un tiempo, se quedaba un rato y luego volvía nuevamente a marcharse. Sólo cuando había problemas de verdad se quedaba por más tiempo. Raphael decía que simplemente no podía estarse quieto, que ya se estaba volviendo un tanto obsesivo, buscando maestros, buscando contrincantes, cuando ya no quedaba mucho más por probar.

De todas formas, ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin ir a ninguna parte, el tiempo desde el lío con Sora. ¿Esa mujer había paralizado, transformado tan completamente su vida? ¿Sería posible que aún pensara que había una posibilidad, era eso lo que lo estaba reteniendo?

No lo sabía, pero sin duda era algo relacionado con ella, de eso estaba segura. Algo tenía que quedar de todo eso, no veía fácil que pudiera olvidarla tan pronto, no después de haber visto como la miraba, la expresión en su cara cuando hablaba de ella, una cosa así no se olvida de un día para otro. Tanto amor por alguien que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

Aún así, le gustaba pensar que se quedaba por que había prometido entrenar con ella. Si, claro.

Ni siquiera parecía estar enseñándole ninguna cosa en particular, tal vez sirvieran para algo, pero no veía el sentido. Al principio parecía que no tenían ninguna relación entre sí, como las varas o aprender a controlar la respiración, el ritmo cardiaco y todo eso. Y de pronto se daba cuenta que sus reflejos habían mejorado, que era mucho más rápida. Tal vez todo eso no fuera tan inútil después de todo.

Se acercó a él dando saltitos para desentumecer los músculos. Él ya la estaba esperando, preparado. ¿En qué pensaría? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Qué pasaría después? Tenía la cabeza tan llena de cosas que apenas si se daba cuenta de los golpes y los bastonazos que venían contra su cabeza.

Pero Leo no la golpeaba, siempre lograba frenar el golpe cuando estaba a punto de dar contra su cráneo, aunque con algo de impaciencia en la cara, no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia su continua distracción, no le había dicho nada aún, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Finalmente, cuando perdió los bastones, fue que estalló.

.- Concéntrate.- dijo, sin alzar la voz, pero molesto.- Tú cabeza debe estar aquí, si no te concentras nada de esto tiene sentido, sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

La cara de Fé pasó de la sorpresa al enojo en un movimiento.

.- ¿Cómo demonios esperas que me concentre?- Gritó furiosa.- ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué estás hecho, de piedra?

Él no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola con seriedad. Tal vez si fuera un maldito robot después de todo, quizás para él fuera fácil. Quizás para él no había sido nada, tal vez él no había empeñado ningún sentimiento, pero ella sí. Por un segundo lo odió profundamente.

.- Ok.- le dijo, asintiendo y sonriendo con cierto desprecio.- Quieres que pelee en serio, voy a pelear en serio.

Dio dos saltos largos hacia arriba y se puso en guardia. Empuñó las varas y esperó. Leo dio un par de pasos hacia ella. Iba a atacar primero, lo supo.

No lo dejó.

Cargó contra él con golpes de puño al rostro, usando toda la extensión de sus brazos, alternando ocasionalmente con patadas. Leo los esquivaba, algo extrañando.

Bloqueó un par de patadas, un par de jabs cortos y ella a su vez esquivaba bien, saltando hacia atrás, evadiendo sus intentos, pero estaba tan enojada que se salía constantemente de balance. La chica probó de todo lo que conocía, decidida a hacerlo caer.

.- Calma, esto es sólo entrenamiento.- le advirtió al evitar, no por mucho, una patada aérea de Fé.

La chica cayó al suelo con una sonrisa, feliz de haber llegado tan cerca está vez.

.- Si no es en serio, no vale la pena.- le dijo y continuó cargando contra él, Leo se limitaba sólo a bloquearla, un poco confundido por su agresividad.

Tomó entre ambas manos el puño de la chica que iba dirigido directo a su cara y lo desvió hacia su costado derecho sin soltarlo, arrastrando a la chica con él, que casi perdió el equilibrio.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- le preguntó preocupado. Fé trató de soltarse, pero Leo le tenía los brazos inmovilizados, apresados entre los suyos.

.- ¿Por qué estás actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada?- respondió ella, aún tratando de soltarse.

Fé vio la inutilidad de seguir tratando de ganarle a Leo en fuerza y pegó un salto, girando el cuerpo en la dirección en la que Leo le mantenía apresadas las manos, describiendo una rueda en el aire, quedando de cabeza por un instante. El giro hizo que Leo tuviera que soltarla.

En cuanto Fé estuvo en el suelo otra vez, giró hacia atrás un par de veces, ganando distancia.

.- No es eso.- respondió Leo algo molesto.- Pero hay un tiempo para todo y ahora mismo, es tiempo de entrenar. Pensé que querías esto.

Por toda respuesta, Fé volvió a lanzarse contra él, describiendo un giro de mariposa, cuya última vuelta alcanzó a dar de lleno en el pecho de Leo. Éste retrocedió trastabillando.

.- Eso salió bastante bien.- sonrió, casi sin aire.- De hecho, me dolió…

.- Y ahora quién es el que no se concentra.- respondió ella con desdén.

Leo apenas alcanzó a levantar la mirada cuando el puño de la chica pasó silbando contra su cara, alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero luego volvió por el otro costado, de pronto Leo se vio yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, esquivando a la chica.

.- ¿Podrías dejar esa actitud?

Ella sonrió. Frente a él, adoptó una posición defensiva, levantó lentamente una pierna hasta la altura de su cara y le apuntó con la planta del pie. Leo se movió un poco al costado y ella lo siguió sólo con la pierna.

.- ¿Por qué? Desde donde yo lo veo, estoy ganado ventaja.- respondió.

No le dio oportunidad de replicar, comenzó a enviar patadas contra su torso, obligándolo a retroceder. Leo tuvo la intención de levantar una mano para bloquear su pie, pero ella golpeó de inmediato su hombro, lo intentó con la otra mano y entonces golpeó su otro brazo, siempre con la misma pierna sin volverla a su posición original.

No tenía por donde romper su defensa.

.- Vas a hacer esto o no.- preguntó Fé, molesta, bajando finalmente la pierna.

Leo la miró con enojo, pero no dijo nada. Torció un poco el cuello, hasta que el hueso tronó, luego lo volvió a su posición anterior, ajustándose un poco también la mandíbula.

Cayó en una posición de ataque y segundos después cargó contra ella. Fé esquivó el primer golpe con el antebrazo, notando que venía con bastante fuerza, el siguiente fue un golpe de puño que logró evitar con un manotazo. Retrocedió un poco buscando distancia, Leo ni siquiera se estaba esforzando aún.

Volvió a alzar la misma pierna contra él, esta vez descargando una serie de patadas rápidas, dirigidas a la cabeza, al pecho y las piernas al mismo tiempo. La rapidez de los golpes lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

Leo decidió que había tenido suficiente y dio un salto hacia atrás, girando en el aire, cayendo sobre sus manos y luego volviendo sobre sus pies, demasiado fuera del alcance la pierna de la chica. Estuvo menos de un segundo en el suelo cuando volvió a cargar hacia delante, estirando una de las piernas y barriendo el suelo bajo los pies de Fé, demasiado veloz como para que ella pudiera esquivarlo. Una vez que tocó su pierna, tirarla al piso no fue ninguna dificultad.

Fé cayó de espaldas, pesadamente. Todavía estaba aturdida cuando Leo cayó sobre ella, tomando sus brazos y extendiéndolos a los lados de su cuerpo, manteniéndolos firmemente apresados por las muñecas. En un segundo estuvo inmovilizada, con la cara de Leo sobre la suya. Fé hizo un intentó por sacudírselo, pero él aumentó la presión. El hecho de que estuviera furiosa lo divirtió.

.- Te tengo.- le susurró.- Deja de moverte, se acabó.

La cara de Fé se fue relajando gradualmente y de pronto sonrió divertida. Levantando un poco la cabeza, quedó a centímetros de la cara de Leo, su boca rozaba la suya. Él no se movió ni tampoco aflojó la presión.

.- ¿Y eso te excita?.- le preguntó en un susurro sobre los labios. Antes que pudiera decir nada comenzó a besarlo. Leo se sorprendió un segundo, pero no pasó mucho antes que comenzara a corresponderle. Cerró los ojos. Sí, en verdad le había excitado un poco.

Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, apoyándose en sus muslos, presionando sus costados con las rodillas y aquello le agradó. Estaba tan perdido en lo que hacía que comenzó a soltar los brazos de Fé, finalmente ella terminó liberándolos. Se afirmó en ellos en el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba, hasta casi quedar sentada sobre él, sus piernas sobre los muslos de Leo, las manos de él afirmando su cintura.

Aumentó la presión en sus piernas, aprisionando las de Leo entre las suyas y a él eso también le agradó. Finalmente, se impulsó hacia arriba nuevamente, cargando todo su peso sobre él, quien lo recibió completamente sobre sus piernas. Ella llevó sus manos a sostener la cara de Leo mientras lo besaba y las manos de él subían y bajaban por su espalda.

.- Leo…- gimió ella, separándose un instante de su boca, Leo la dejó y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza un poco para dejarlo hacer. Mientras él la besaba, ella llevaba sus manos hasta su espalda, buscando las de él. Cuando las encontró, sostuvo sus pulgares, suavemente.- Leo…- siguió, susurrándole en el oído.- Esto se acaba cuando yo digo que se acaba.- le dijo muy suavemente.

Él no tuvo tiempo de descifrar sus palabras, la chica aumentó la presión con la que sostenía sus pulgares, apretando precisamente aquel nervio que cruzaba la zona, cuya presión no produce daño pero si un intenso dolor.

Leo gritó y sus manos quedaron al instante paralizadas haciendo fácil para ella aprovechar la confusión y apartar sus brazos a los lados, cayendo sobre él con todo el peso que pudo hacer. Al segundo siguiente, era Leo quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con la chica firmemente sentada en su pecho, sus piernas inmovilizadas bajo su propio cuerpo, los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo, paralizados por la presión que la chica estaba ejerciendo sobre sus pulgares. Leo hizo un gesto de dolor, ella lo miró con suficiencia.

.- No puedo creer que hayas bajado así la guardia.- dijo en voz baja sobre su cara. Él la miró con seriedad.

.- Este tiene que ser el ataque más artero y deshonroso en toda la historia de los ataques arteros y deshonrosos.- dijo simplemente. Ella se echó a reír, soltando la presión en sus dedos, de manera que dejara de dolerle, pero sin soltarlo.

.- Se supone que tienes que estar listo para cualquier cosa.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Y acabo de patearte el trasero.

Él levantó una ceja.

.- Sólo te sentaste sobre mí, eso difícilmente califica como "patearme el trasero".

.- Supuse que serías incapaz de reconocer la derrota.- le respondió la chica con desaprobación.

Leo iba a replicar, pero entonces hizo un gesto de dolor y se volvió a ver su mano izquierda.

.- Ok, pero deja ir mi mano, vas a quebrarme el dedo.- le dijo quejumbroso, ella lo miró ceñuda.

.- Sólo te apreté un poco el nervio…- dijo, extrañada.

.- Mno, es el hueso y, en serio, me lo estás quebrando…- le dijo ya con cara de aflicción, tratando de levantarse en esa dirección. Fé lo soltó de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, mirándolo espantada.

.- Lo siento…- dijo entre las manos mientras Leo se frotaba la suya.

.- Está bien, es un error común.- dijo él ya más aliviado. Fé se puso de pie, permitiendo que Leo volviera a moverse. Despacio y estirándose con cuidado se puso de pie también.

Ella lo miró con satisfacción.

.- Definitivamente te patee el trasero.- dijo y sonrió. Leo la miró un segundo de reojo y sin decir nada pasó por su lado en dirección a la caseta de las escaleras. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando se volvió levemente y la miró por encima de su hombro.

.- Ni en tus sueños.- dijo en voz baja, ella sólo sonrió.

.- ¿Desayuno?.- preguntó, alcanzándolo en la puerta.

**2.-**

Fé entró seguida de Leo. Por más que lo intentaba, todavía no podía borrarse la sonrisa de la cara. Volvió a reírse. Leo no dijo nada, simplemente se quitó la bandana, las fundas y se dirigió a la cocina. Fé lo siguió y mientras él se lavaba las manos en el lavadero, ella pasó por su lado hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrió sacando una botella de leche que dejó sobre el mesón a lo que él ocupaba uno de los banquillos dispuestos alrededor del mesón.

.- Al menos tienes que admitir...- comenzó Fé buscando en las gavetas de la cocina dos platitos que puso sobre la mesa, uno delante de Leo y el otro en el puesto junto a él. A continuación se dio una vuelta más para buscar un par de cucharas.- Que fue bastante astuto de mi parte.

Ella aguardó un instante mientras buscaba la caja de los cereales, pero Leo siguió en silencio. Lo miró de reojo, había apoyado los codos en la mesa, entrelazados los dedos de las manos, retorciéndolos constantemente, con la vista fija en ellos. Finalmente ella puso la caja entre los dos y se sentó en el puesto junto a él.

Volvió a mirarlo con más detención, él no había ningún ademán de darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

.- No estarás enojado conmigo ¿verdad?- preguntó con cautela. Leo negó con la cabeza, sin volverse a mirarla.

.- No es eso...- dijo en voz baja, pero luego no dijo nada más.

Fé lo miró por otro par de segundos y luego se volvió a su plato, terminando de servirse cereales en él. Vertió la leche, tomó la cuchara y estaba jugueteando con los anillos amarillos que flotaban, cuando Leo volvió a hablar.

.- Tú y Raph alguna vez...- comenzó.

Fé se quedó fría.

Por un par de segundos fue incapaz de reaccionar. Se volvió a mirarlo con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada de inmediato. Ya iba a empezar a hablar, pero Leo puso su mano abierta frente a ella.

.- No.- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- En verdad, no tienes que decirme nada, no es asunto mío, no me debes ninguna explicación.

La chica balbuceó un poco, abriendo y cerrando la boca con algo de pánico. Cada segundo que pasaba sin decir nada era un gramo más de culpabilidad sobre ella.

.- Pero, entiendo que preguntes…- consiguió decir al fin.- Es natural que quieras saberlo…

.- Si, pero lo pensé mejor y no creo que quiera saberlo realmente.

.- Pero deberías saberlo…- insistió ella, buscando su cara, pero él la había vuelto hacia a la pared y lo único que conseguía ver era su nuca y sus manos puestas delante de él como si buscara defenderse de algo.

.- No.

.- Yo quiero decírtelo, lo que pasó con Raph…

.- ¡Sólo dime, si o no!

.- ¡No!

.- Bien.- siguió él, exhalando profundamente.- Era todo lo que quería saber.- terminó y luego se hizo un nuevo silencio entre los dos. Fé se concentró únicamente en sus cereales, mientras Leo seguía concentrado en la nada frente a sí.

.- Anoche...- comenzó otra vez.

Fé se volvió a verlo bruscamente, masticando aún, sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío.

.- Anoche ¿qué?

Leo dejó escapar un montón de aire que estaba reteniendo, con los dedos todavía entre lazados. Fé lo miraba, expectante.

.- Creo que debemos hablar de eso.- Siguió, volviéndose por fin a mirarla.

Fé sintió un vacío en el estomago. Dios, estaba tan serio, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.- Bien. Hablemos de eso.- dijo con cautela. Lo miró con cuidado, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. No quería escucharlo decir que jamás debió pasar, que había sido un error, no quería escuchar eso.

Leo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada de inmediato, desvió la mirada, podía verse el esfuerzo que hacía para encontrar las palabras correctas.

.- Fé, yo… anoche… no debí…- comenzó, pero se interrumpió, sin poder expresarse.- No debí…

La cara de Fé se descompuso.

.- Lo lamentas. Lamentas lo que pasó ¿es eso?.- dijo ella y la voz le tembló un poco.

.- No, no, no.- se apresuró a decir Leo.- No lamento nada. Todo lo que pasó… yo lo quise, yo quise todo eso. Ese es el problema.- La chica lo miró sin entender. Leo desvió la vista con cierta aflicción, finalmente se volvió a verla. Por mucho rato sólo la miró sin decir nada, Fé esperaba algo asustada.- No debí haber actuado así cuando todavía no sé lo que siento por ti.

Fé no se movió, no hizo el más mínimo gesto, ni siquiera estaba respirando. Leo cerró los ojos un momento, deseando poder decir algo que no sonara a una disculpa.

.- Sé como es...- siguió.- Sé como se siente cuando alguien juega con tus sentimientos, y yo no...

.- No sigas.- lo interrumpió Fé con brusquedad. Fue sorpresivo, incluso para ella.- si estás pensando por un segundo en que voy a tomarme en serio lo que pasó anoche...- Leo entrecerró los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza a un costado, tratando de entender. Fé reunió todas sus fuerzas para formar una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.- Quería pasar un rato agradable y pensé que tú lo necesitabas también. Pensé que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente con eso. Eso fue todo.

Leo abrió grandes los ojos.

.- ¿Si?- preguntó extrañado.- ¿Eso fue?

.- Se llama sexo casual ¿No está bien para ti? - preguntó ella con cierta brusquedad. Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- Si… es decir… no lo sé, no tengo idea de qué es lo que está bien para mí en esta materia… - sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

.- Leo...- continuó ella, sonriendo.- Sé que las cosas no suelen ser simples para ti. –Hizo una pausa, dándose el tiempo de darle una larga mirada.- No pienses en esto más de lo necesario, ¿vale? Sólo se trataba de pasarlo bien, sólo eso.

Leonardo siguió mirándola por un par de segundos, luego terminó asintiendo, relajando un poco la expresión.

.- Ok.- dijo al fin, todavía un poco confundido.- Lo siento, es sólo que no sé como… yo nunca…

.- Está bien.- Lo atajó ella sonriendo.- Todo está bien.

Él no sentía nada por ella. Era lo que trataba de decir, era lo que habría acabado de decir si ella lo hubiera dejado terminar. Cerró los ojos y trató de encubrir una mueca de dolor. Se sentía solo y necesitado y ella estaba justo ahí. Y eso había sido todo.

Si ahora le decía lo que en verdad sentía por él, sólo lo haría sentirse peor, más culpable, más mortificado, porque no podía corresponderle. La vida apestaba. Por otra parte, la idea de que siguiera sintiendo remordimientos por habérsela tirado la noche anterior sin amarla, era mucho peor, así que...

Por ahora se tomaría las cosas como venían, lo que no era tan malo tampoco, no completamente.

.-Así que cambia esa cara.- siguió, relajada.- ¿O es que no te gustó?

Leo la miró con sorpresa un segundo y luego lentamente sonrió. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos sin decir nada. Fé esperaba avergonzarlo con la pregunta, pero era ella la que se estaba avergonzando al sentir la intensidad con que la miraba. Ella reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que tenía la noche anterior cuando estaba sobre ella.

.- Quizás no fue suficiente para formarse una opinión...- dijo casi sin aire, cuando él se aproximó a besarla.

Un rato después, el suelo de la cocina estaba cubierto de las ropas de la chica, unos banquillos volcados y platos de cereal dados vuelta. Fé trataba de recuperarse después de haber estado al borde de la hiperventilación, con sólo la cabeza y los hombros apoyados en el muro de la cocina, las piernas alrededor de Leo... Él seguía con la cabeza baja, recobrando ya el aliento, con una mano contra la pared y la otra afirmando el cuerpo de la chica por la cintura. Levantó la cabeza y se volvió a verla, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, los labios enrojecidos...

Realmente no entendía. No entendía cómo era que perdía el control así, cómo era que por un instante había dejado completamente de pensar.

Ella sonrió.

.- Dios...- suspiró, todavía casi sin aire. Sus brazos colgaban lánguidos a los lados, como el resto de su cuerpo...- Nunca pensé que tú...- comenzó, pero después hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento.

.- Que yo qué.- preguntó él. Ella sonrió y luego lo miró intrigada.

.- ¿Seguro que no habías hecho antes?

Leo no respondió, sólo sonrió y se le quedó viendo. Ella también, sólo lo miró. Se miraron, viéndose de verdad, por un buen rato no hicieron otra cosa.

Fé levantó una mano hacia la cara de Leo, la acarició despacio, él cerró los ojos, sintiéndola ¿Cómo podía algo ser tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez?

Quería abrazarlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos, hacerlo sonreír de esa forma para siempre… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque sentía que se estaba quebrando y no quería eso, no en ese momento.

.- Deberíamos darnos una ducha.- dijo al fin, empujando al fondo de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Leo pareció pensar en la propuesta.

.- Si. Deberíamos.- dijo al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pasó ambas piernas de la chica bajo un brazo y la espalda bajo el otro, la elevó un segundo en el aire para equilibrar su peso. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de Leo, él sólo sonrió y la cargó hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Tras unos segundos se escuchó el correr del agua. Unos segundos más y se escuchó también el caer y golpear de varias cosas y luego unos quejidos de mujer algo apagados por el ruido del agua de la ducha.

**3.-**

Algo así como una hora y media después, Fé salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor. Venía con una toalla blanca gigante envuelta en el cuerpo, el cabello todavía húmedo tomado en una cola, chorreando por el cuerpo, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Había decidido dejar a Leo solo para que esta vez sí pudiera darse una ducha de verdad.

Fue hasta la sala, el sol entraba a borbotones por la ventana...

Y se encontró a Raph tratando de abrirla para entrar. Dejó de sonreír y abrió los ojos de par en par soltando un gritito. Cruzó la sala a la velocidad de la luz, saltó tras el sofá y corrió hacia la ventana. Raph la miró sorprendido al ver que se acercaba con tanta urgencia. Ella terminó de abrir la ventana y le dio un empujón hacia afuera.

.- Rápido, sal de aquí...- le gritó, dándose la vuelta enseguida, mientras Raph desaparecía de la vista después del empujón.

Al volverse, Fé se encontró mirando a Leo, secándose la cabeza con una toalla. La miró con curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó inocentemente, tratando de ver tras de Fé. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, Fé retrocedió hacia la ventana, intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo.

.- Nada, nada...- casi gritó, sonriendo nerviosa.- Palomas.

Leo arrugó la frente.

.- ¿Palomas? no veo...

Fé siguió con la sonrisa estática, mientras Leo insistía en ver hacia la ventana, pero ella constantemente se ponía en su campo visual.

.- Cariño.- siguió ella, todavía con la misma sonrisa.- Estás mojando el piso...

Leo se volvió a mirar a sus pies chorreantes de agua.

.- Oh. Lo siento.- dijo, volviéndose por fin hacia el pasillo, dejando la sala.

Fé respiró aliviada, dejando caer los hombros, ni siquiera notó la ventana que se abría tras ella y la mano verde que se estiraba para alcanzarla. Agarró su pelo por la cola de caballo y comenzó a jalarla hacia atrás, en dirección a la ventana.

Fé no hizo ningún intento por resistirse, se dejó llevar y esperó con los ojos como platos hasta que tuvo la mitad del cuerpo recostado en el marco de la ventana.

Se encontró mirando a Raph del revés. Estaba ceñudo.

.- Qué maduro.- le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él acercó su cara a la de ella, equilibrando su cuerpo sobre el pequeño espacio que le quedaba en el alfeizar.

.- ¿Qué está haciendo Leo aquí?- le preguntó en un siseo.- ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?

Ella se volvió a verlo, todavía en la misma posición, con la cabeza casi colgando fuera de la ventana.

.- ¿Quieres una idea general o te doy los detalles?- preguntó con seriedad. Raph entrecerró los ojos.

.- No, gracias. Creo que ya me estoy haciendo una idea general y apenas lo creo.

.- Si… Tienes razón. No creí que esto iba a pasar hasta que estaba pasando ¿Sabias que Leo tiene un lunar en...?

.- ¡Argh! Mierda, es mi hermano ¡no quiero saber donde tiene un lunar!- casi gritó espantado.

Fé se largó a reír. Finalmente Raph soltó su pelo.

.- Ok. Qué voy a decirte, pero si después todo se va a la mierda, tú serás la única responsable, no dirás que no te lo advertí.

La sonrisa de Fé desapareció. Se quedó mirando al cielo, casi completamente azul, sólo con unas motitas de nubes.

.- Si...- dijo ella al fin, pensativa.- tal vez...

No se volvió a verlo, Raph la miró con cuidado.

.- Fé…- le dijo en voz baja.- Estás hablando en serio. Esto es de verdad.- dijo, reconociendo por primera vez que ella no había estado jugando cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada. Fé volvió sólo los ojos hacia él y le dio una mirada entre preocupada y triste. Asintió con la cabeza.

Raph la miró con preocupación también.

.- Entonces, buena suerte, preciosa.- Le dijo al fin, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Con cuidado, volvió a poner a Fé dentro del departamento, ella volvió a ponerse de pie y se volvió hacia la ventana.

.- Y ya ve a vestirte.- le dijo él, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Ella sonrió y comenzó a retroceder hacia el pasillo.

.- ¿Para qué?- preguntó lanzando una risita. En un segundo había desparecido de la vista mientras la toalla que traía puesta volaba en dirección al piso de la sala.

Raph le dio la espalda a la ventana, decidiendo que iba a estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar por el resto de la semana.

**4.-**

El sol de la tarde caía directamente sobre ellos, convirtiendo la habitación en un horno, pero no hubo voluntarios para levantarse a correr las cortinas.

Fé sólo tenía en la cabeza el sonido de su propia respiración, la de él junto a su oído; las manos de Leo cubriendo su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él cada vez que entraba, el peso agradablemente sofocante de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Cubrió con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pidiéndole que siguiera de la misma forma, sin detenerse.

Leo le había dicho que sólo había estado con una mujer antes, algo que ella de todas formas ya sabía, pero que no había sido así, que no había sido nada parecido. Él le pidió disculpas si acaso parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era precisamente porque no tenía idea, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Ella sonrió y le dijo que guardara silencio porque así estaba bien, así estaba perfecto. La verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Leo de pronto junto a su cara, con la voz entrecortada pero sin detenerse, sin perder el ritmo.- ¿Sólo por un buen rato?

Fé abrió los ojos.

.- Tú lo estás haciendo casi todo, cariño. - le susurró, tratando de sonreír.

Leo guardó silencio por un rato.

.- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

Ella no se hizo la graciosa ésta vez, sabía de qué estaba hablando. Esperó a que acabara para responder.

Leo descansó un segundo sobre ella, besándole el cuello despacio, antes de moverse a su lado. Ella se volvió sobre su costado, dándole la espalda.

.- No. - dijo, en voz muy baja. Leo escuchaba con la cabeza en su hombro.- No estoy jugando, no habría hecho esto si no fuera verdad.

Fé se había puesto a temblar, los ojos se le humedecieron, frunció el ceño, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Por primera vez no era juego, por primera vez no era por diversión.

Por primera vez y tenía miedo.

Se había dicho a sí misma que las cosas estarían bien así como estaban, pero ya no estaba tan segura y ahora no sabía qué iba a hacer.

.- No es sólo mi cuerpo.- dijo, casi inaudible.- Quiero darte todo, todo lo demás.

Quería que decirlo, había pensado que era mejor no hacerlo, pero ahora sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que debía hacerlo, pero era aterrorizante, estaba tan asustada.

Finalmente no lo dijo. No pudo, no con palabras al menos. Descubrió que hacía falta más valor del que tenía para hacerlo. No lo dijo, pero tampoco fue necesario que dijera nada más para comprenderlo.

Leo no respondió, sólo pasó un brazo frente a su pecho y la atrajo hacia sí.

.- Fé... yo no...- había comenzado, pero la chica lo hizo callar.

.- Ya sé, no es necesario decirlo. Pero no me importa si tú... si tú no...- comenzó, pero no supo cómo continuar, la voz le temblaba demasiado.

Se quedó en silencio y Leo tampoco volvió a hablar, sólo la abrazó. Esa vez tardó un poco más en dormirse.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

.-

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Banda sonora: **

.- Foolish games.- Jewel

.- Something right.- Annie Lenox

**CAPITULO XII.-**

**1.- **

Cuando Leonardo abrió los ojos de nuevo, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Fé se había separado de él y se había dormido hecha un ovillo en el otro extremo de la cama. Trató de no molestarla al ponerse de pie.

Fue hasta la ventana, apoyándose contra el marco, miró unos segundos las luces de la ciudad antes de volver la vista hacia la cama otra vez. La luz del exterior caía justo sobre la espalda y los hombros de la chica, por donde había resbalado la sábana, haciendo que su piel reluciera en la oscuridad, casi fantasmal...

Era un efecto extraño... como si no estuviera realmente ahí... una ilusión... un pedazo de sueño...

Se quedó mirándola, jamás vio venir nada de eso. Jamás lo imaginó. Y aún así, no estaba asustado, no estaba preocupado, no demasiado al menos, apenas se sentía culpable, sólo por haberse tomado esos dos días de vacaciones, por apenas haberse movido de la cama, aunque lo que menos había hecho era dormir.

Todo se sentía muy bien, todo parecía estar bien. Increíblemente bien. Era muy extraño.

Se volvió a ver el cielo afuera. Todo estaba demasiado bien.

Lo estaba mirando todavía cuando sintió el rumor de las ropas al moverse, se volvió lentamente.

Fé emergía de la almohada, con los rulos queriendo tomar completa posesión de su cabeza. Bostezó y se volvió a mirarlo, sentándose en la cama... Leo se fijó en el vendaje que él mismo le había cambiado hacía poco, la herida ya estaba mejor, casi completamente sanada.

La chica se ató el pelo en una cola y se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa soñolienta.

.- Lo siento.- dijo él antes de darle oportunidad de abrir la boca. Fé alzó una ceja.- Te ruego que me disculpes, no he estado siendo justo contigo.

.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó ella, casi alarmada. Esperaba que no fuera a disculparse de nuevo, era un poco tarde para eso.

Pero Leo la estaba mirando con tanta seriedad…

.- Tú viniste a mí buscando entrenamiento.- comenzó.- Pero yo no he sido totalmente honesto contigo.- Leo desvió la mirada de vuelta a la ventana, Fé se incorporó aún más en la cama.- No te he estado enseñando correctamente, todo este tiempo he tratado de contenerme; siempre he evitado enseñar a otros, aún no sé porqué hice una excepción contigo. – Se volvió a mirarla de nuevo.- Este camino me ha llevado a lugares muy oscuros, siempre he sido reacio a conducir a alguien más por esa senda. Contigo sentí lo mismo, al principio.

Fé sonrió, respirando aliviada en su interior.

.- Lo sé.- comenzó.- Es decir, lo sospechaba, aunque no estaba segura hasta ahora.

.- Lo siento.

.- No deberías tratar de protegerme, lo que menos necesito es protección.- Fé iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo. Se quedó mirando a Leo con una sonrisa misteriosa.- No sabes mucho de mí ¿no? no tienes idea de quien soy...

Leo le devolvió una expresión por medio segundo sorprendida, luego suspiró y sonrió.

.- No, supongo que no.- dijo al fin. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato en silencio. Se daba cuenta que nunca había tratado de saber más y que ella jamás había dicho más allá de lo necesario.- Entonces, tal vez podrías empezar por contarme quien es esa Ada Costas.- siguió.

Fé se quedó de pronto sin sonrisa.

.- Conoces ese nombre ¿cómo...?

.- Estaba ahí ¿recuerdas? No pensarás que me la pasé con la cabeza metida bajo el agua todo el rato.

.- Y Raph, él...- siguió la chica.

.- No. No creo que haya podido escucharlo.

Fé guardó silencio. Tal vez podría contar la historia. Sonaba fácil, pero no lo era tanto. Había demasiado ahí que no había tocado en muchos años, demasiado de lo que no había hablado a nadie, jamás.

.- Ya me lo contarás cuando estés lista.- dijo él simplemente, adivinando sus pensamientos. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué harás entonces?- preguntó a su vez, tratando de cambiar el tema. Leo aceptó el cambio, al menos de momento.

.- Corregir el error.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Fé aguardó por algo más, pero él no continuó, se había quedado mirando algún punto de la habitación, pensativo.

Lo que estaba por ofrecer tenía mucho más peso de lo que pensó, ahora que lo decía en voz alta. Por un segundo vio antes sus ojos las consecuencias que podría traer, sin acabar de entender porqué de pronto le hacía sentir ese miedo.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora cambias de opinión?- preguntó de nuevo Fé, tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Leo se volvió a mirarla con cuidado. Por un buen rato no dijo nada, otra vez había esa extrema seriedad en su expresión, y algo más, tanto más... habían demasiadas cosas en su cara para entenderlas todas, era una mezcla extraña, pero ya la había visto antes, miedos, sentimientos encontrados, algo de confusión, la certeza de que nadie lo entendería, aún si trataba de explicar y la conclusión de que lo mejor era ni siquiera intentarlo. La de él era un tipo especial de soledad, pero tan dolorosa como cualquiera.

Leo frunció el ceño, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada de inmediato, parecía como si lo que tenía que decir le costara cierto esfuerzo.

.- Lo que sé es todo lo que tengo. – Dijo al fin.- Quiero que lo tengas.

Fé se le quedó mirando, sin decir una palabra, sin mover un músculo. No fue capaz de decir nada, nada en absoluto.

Leo volvió a mirar hacia las luces de la ciudad, dándole la espalda.

.- Te enseñaré todo.- dijo en un susurro, sin volverse a verla.- Pero no será fácil.

.- No tengo miedo.- respondió Fé al instante, frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba que sugiriera que algo de dificultad podría detenerla.

Leo aguardó un instante antes de responder, tomó aire y lo dejó ir.

.- Lo tendrás.- dijo al fin.

Ella no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando, parpadeó un par de veces en espera de la explicación a tan oscuras palabras, pero esta nunca llegó. Finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada a mirar el techo, Leo estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y tal vez fuera mejor no saber más por el momento.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso y pasado un rato ella volvió a quedarse dormida.

**2.-**

Probablemente estaría amaneciendo ya, no lo sabía con seguridad, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero la habitación todavía estaba a oscuras, abrió los ojos y, como unas horas antes, se incorporó a medias, apoyándose en los codos.

Se encontró a Leo sentado a su lado, a poca distancia de la cabecera, le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta, pero de pronto sintió un enorme agujero dentro.

.- Ya me voy.- anunció.

Ella se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, luego asintió, sin poder ocultar la pena. Leo alargó el brazo y le acarició la cabeza, haciéndole a un lado tras la oreja un mechón de pelo fuera de lugar, le rozó suave la mejilla.

No era necesario preguntar, incluso si hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo, incluso si hubiera podido soportar la respuesta, su cara lo decía todo, decía que lo sentía, pero que no, no se podían sacar sentimientos de donde no los había.

Leo iba a comenzar algo más, pero Fé lo detuvo antes, poniendo su mano sobre su boca. Negó con la cabeza.

.- No. No des explicaciones.- dijo.- No pidas perdón, tampoco. No digas nada.

Él la observó en la semioscuridad. Le estaba haciendo daño, se daba cuenta, deseó poder decir lo que ella esperaba escuchar, pero no podía, no todavía. Respiró profundo, se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

No, Fé no entendía. No entendía nada ¿cómo podría? pero por el momento, sería como ella quisiera. Por el momento no diría nada.

Asintió.

Se puso de pie, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente, en el último instante tomó su cara y la retuvo un instante junto a su mejilla. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía él? nada. No mucho que ofrecer.

.- Dame tiempo.- le susurró de pronto.- Por favor, sólo dame algo de tiempo. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora.

No esperó respuesta, haciendo un esfuerzo logró alejarse de su lado y retroceder un par de pasos lejos de la cama.

.- Estaré mañana en la azotea.- Volvió a hablar, esta vez en voz alta.

Ella asintió en silencio, haciendo esfuerzos lamentables por sonreír. Leo bajó la cabeza y se dirigió la ventana, desapareciendo tras ella sin volverse a mirarla otra vez.

Fé se quedó perfectamente inmóvil por varios minutos, sólo cuando estuvo segura de que era imposible que él la escuchara, dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

**TBC **

.-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII.- **

**EPILOGO **

.-

El hombre fue prácticamente arrastrado al interior de la sala y obligado a arrodillarse. Se quedó ahí, muy quieto. Asustado.

La mujer estiró su brazo sosteniendo un cuenco de saque en la mano. Sin que tuviera que pronunciar palabra, una mano llegó con una botella y sirvió delicadamente.

El hombre aguardó pacientemente, sabía que podían cortarle la garganta sólo por hablar antes de que ella se dirigiera primero a él.

.- Usted tiene más vidas que un gato, señor Costas.- dijo ella finalmente al vaciar su vaso de sake, con ese marcado acento japonés que no había podido olvidar a pesar del esfuerzo, a pesar de que cuando la conoció era apenas una niña, si es que ese concepto era aplicable a ella.- Nunca había visto una alimaña más difícil de matar.- siguió la mujer.- Pero supongo que la desgracia de unos es la suerte de otros.

.- Eso espero.- dijo él, tembloroso. En menos de un segundo ya lo había tratado como un felpudo. Estaba claro cual iba a ser su estatus aún si lograba sobrevivir y ser aceptado.- Karai sama...- continuó, inclinándose hacia delante, hasta que su frente tocó el piso.- Suplico su perdón. Por favor acepte mi ofrenda de arrepentimiento.

La mujer sonrió.

Estaba vestida con un kimono negro de seda, sin adornos, sin flores, sólo negro, el cabello recogido en un complicado peinado que dejaba su rostro libre. En cierta diabólica forma, era muy hermosa, pero el terror que le producía era mucho más fuerte que cualquier admiración hacia su belleza.

.- Si mi padre estuviera aquí...- dijo ella, hablando con ese tono calmado, con esos mismos movimientos suaves que le ponían la piel de gallina.-... habría aceptado la ofrenda. La consideraría de acuerdo con nuestra conveniencias.- sonrió.- La nueva droga es perfecta. Aceptaría su ofrecimiento, pero no sin antes tomar un trozo de su cuerpo a cambio del perdón.

El hombre tembló, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Lo sabía. Los conocía lo suficiente como para esperar precisamente eso, no por nada se había tomado todo ese percodal.

.- Pero yo no soy mi padre.- dijo ella después de un rato, después de que estuvo segura de tener al hombre ya completamente aterrorizado.- No lo llevaré a ninguna oscura habitación a que lo destajen como animal.

El hombre estuvo a punto de respirar aliviado.

Casi.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse unos pies.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a un sirviente en kimono, sosteniendo una bandeja frente a sí. Con delicadeza la depositó en el suelo junto a él. El hombre se quedó mirando la bandeja, plateada y con una daga de unos diez centímetros sobre ella, junto a un pequeño cuenco y un lienzo blanco enrollado.

.- Dejaré que sea usted mismo quien escoja la parte de su cuerpo que ofrecerá para expiar sus culpas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. No sabía qué le produjo más terror, si la daga sobre la bandeja o la mirada de la mujer.

Tenía razón. No era como su padre. Era peor...

Estaba fascinada... miraba expectante... Jamás antes lo había visto en ningún otro ser humano, ni antes ni después de ella. La mujer era el diablo. No había duda.

Así como no había duda de que si no hacía lo que ella esperaba, lo matarían, si no ellos, todas las otras bandas que esperaban para vengarse de él en cuanto pusiera los pies de nuevo en la calle. Tomó la daga con la mano derecha, temblaba tanto que pensó que no podría hacerlo...

Pero no sentiría nada, el analgésico se encargaría de eso. La acercó a su mano izquierda y la hundió donde comenzaba su dedo meñique.

Apenas sintió la hoja de la daga, pero gritó igual. Jamás olvidaría el sonido del metal cortando la carne, jamás olvidaría el chasquido del hueso al ser separado del resto de la mano.

Con las manos aún más temblorosas que antes, depositó el dedo sobre la bandeja, dejando la daga a un lado. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo un pañuelo blanco con el que envolvió la mano que sangraba a chorros. Trató que la mayor parte de la sangre cayera sobre el cuenco. Sabía que ella apreciaría el gesto.

Maldita demonio.

Se quedó ahí, esperando, temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento. El mismo sirviente que le había llevado la bandeja se agachó a recogerla, caminó lentamente con ella y la dejó en al mesa, frente a la mujer.

Ella lo miró con deleite un par de segundos, apoyando la cabeza en el dorso de su mano. Se volvió a él, con una sonrisa de complacencia en la cara.

.- Bien..- dijo.- Ahora, que ya hemos acabado con el protocolo, hablemos de algo más interesante. Hablemos de su hija.

Aún con lo débil que se sentía, fue capaz de volverse hacia ella con los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Mi...?. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

La mujer sonrió.

.- Creo que ella y yo tenemos algunos amigos en común.- dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

**FIN **

**DE LA TERCERA PARTE.**

.-

**N. de la A**.: No sé realmente si el percodal era lo mejor que podía tomarse en el caso en cuestión, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza... de acuerdo a mi breve investigación gogooglistica, es un anestésico y analgésico, pero bue... si alguien sabe más de farmacéutica, ahí me cuenta...

Al fin, hemos llegado al final de la tercera parte.

Triangulo IV viene en camino.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y gracias más aún a todos los que me dejaron algún comentario, eso realmente se aprecia.

Y, bueno... si han leído hasta acá, aprovechen de decirme que les pareció, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica, etc, será, como siempre, bien recibida...

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
